Nuestro hilo de la esperanza
by mizuki-95
Summary: Hinata es un Ángel que ha perdido sus alas, para recuperarlas tendrá que ayudar a cupido a unir parejas mediante sus ojos que le permiten ver el hilo rojo del destino, las relaciones son complicadas ¿ayudará a los demás a encontrar el amor o lo encontrara ella?… universo alterno
1. La misión del ángel

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper».

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 La misión del ángel<strong>

—Mi madre siempre me contaba cómo se había enamorado de mi padre y constantemente decía que su cabello rojo era su hilo del destino, acepto que me intrigo un poco cuando era pequeño así que hice que mi madre me hablara de esa leyenda…

Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con un bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente.

—Siempre me pregunte si sería posible encontrar a esa persona que se halla al otro lado del hilo, mi madre constantemente me dijo que tarde o temprano la encontraría pues el hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias ahora creo haberla encontrado y no dejare que se aleje de mi jamás…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Una hermosa chica despertaba de su profundo sueño, su cabello largo negro-azulado caía sobre su espalda de la cual unas enormes alas sobresalían, era un ángel, se levantó de la cama se puso su bello vestido blanco como la nieve, un collar de oro con un par de alas colgando y con una perla que hacia juego con sus ojos y se dispuso a buscar a alguien…

—¡Sasuke-sama!—gritaba contenta por toda la casa.

—¿Aun estas aquí? deberías irte de una vez—dijo un apuesto pelinegro saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

—¿Por qué m…me trata así? Sasuke-sama dijo…—los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

—¿Qué te amaba?, no es verdad, nunca fue verdad—señaló arrogante.

—P…pero usted y yo—dijo Hinata con voz entrecortada.

—Olvídalo, ahora vete de aquí—Sasuke iba a regresar al cuarto en el que estaba anteriormente.

—Pero ¿por qué?—preguntó desesperada la Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te digo que te vayas—expresó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de su casa.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se dejó caer frente a la puerta y lloró amargamente, cansada y deprimida decidió regresar a casa, debían estar preocupados por ella, de cualquier manera ya nada podría perder o eso pensaba ella. Avanzado entre pequeñas calles y callejones por el oscuro camino de regreso comenzó a sentir que la seguían así que apretó el paso pero no fue suficiente, alguien la tomó por la espalda, aquella silueta era imposible de distinguir pero por su compleción se podía decir que era un hombre, más bien un demonio, este le ordenó a Hinata que no se acercara más al inframundo, también le recordó que los ángeles y los demonios no deben mezclarse, luego el extraño sujeto jaló el collar de la Hyuuga arrancándolo de su cuello…

—Yo…no quiero volver n…nunca más, ahora dame eso—dijo Hinata con los ojos llorosos.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes pero te dejare un lindo recuerdo para que no te arrepientas…

El demonio lanzó a Hinata al suelo, mientras ella se incorporaba él se acercó a su espalda y con una espada cortó las alas del ángel, el enorme dolor que la chica sintió la hizo desmayarse, no supo más de ella hasta que despertó deseando que todo fuera un sueño pero el dolor seguía siendo muy fuerte y su bello vestido estaba teñido de rojo, lo primeo que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor se encontraba en una pequeña casa y un ángel regordete estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo dangos, en cuanto él la vio despierta se acercó a ella para revisar cómo se encontraba…

—H…hola—dijo asustada Hinata— ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué paso?

—Déjame ver, el purgatorio, Choji, 4 días…, la última realmente no estoy seguro—contestó sonriente el chico.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la Hyuuga.

—Lo siento, esas son las respuestas que tengo…Estas en el purgatorio, yo soy Choji un ángel que recibe a los espíritus recién llegados y decido si se van al cielo o al inframundo, pero tu llegaste por el portal del inframundo y al ver tu vestido rojo pensé que eras un demonio…

—No, yo soy…—dijo tristemente.

—Me di cuenta—interrumpió el ángel regordete— vi tus alas o donde se supone estarían, así que llamé a una amiga para que te curara, has estado inconsciente por 4 días, lo que no me explico es que hacías en el mundo de los demonios esos seres no son precisamente una buena compañía.

—Lo sé—dijo a punto de llorar.

—Sabes las penas con pan son menos, la comida esta lista vamos a comer—dijo el muy glotón.

—Hola Choji ¿cómo estás?—preguntó una mujer entrando, luego se dirigió a la ojiperla—veo que despertaste.

—¡Kurenai! hola—saludó Choji.

—¿Cómo te sientes querida?—preguntó kurenai.

—B…bien—contestó Hinata tímidamente.

—Dime ¿qué hacías en ese lugar? los ángeles tenemos prohibido bajar—indagó intrigada kurenai.

—No quisiera hablar de eso—dijo la Hyuuga afligida.

—Entiendo pero por favor no vuelvas a bajar, mira como terminaste, ahora saca tu joya espiritual para regenerar tus alas—dijo amablemente el ángel de apariencia mayor.

—Yo—comenzó a llorar—él…se la llevo…

—Esto es un grave problema, lo sabes verdad—dijo preocupada—Sin alas no puedes ser un ángel y sin la joya no puedes recuperar tus alas.

—Puede pedir una nueva joya ¿no?— interrogó Choji.

—Sí, pero si se enteran de como la perdió no podrá ser un ángel nunca más, incluso…Está bien, dime tu nombre querida—averiguó atentamente.

—Hyuuga Hinata—contestó casi como un susurro.

—Eres una Hyuuga, eso sí que no me lo esperaba—dijo conteniendo lo mayor posible su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?—indagó nuevamente Choji.

—Los Hyuuga son reconocidos por cumplir su periodo en la tierra de manera impecable y al regresar al cielo forman parte del clan de ángeles guardianes más fieles al servicio de kami-sama—contó kurenai.

—Entonces sí que metiste la pata Hinata—dijo Choji con demasiada sinceridad.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias—contestó seria la ojiperla.

—Es lo mejor, vamos te ayudaremos a llegar al cielo—ofreció la mujer de cabello ondulado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto dos chicos llevaban varias horas caminando mientras buscaban a Hinata, eran su primo Neji y su amigo Shino quienes sabían que dentro de poco la Hyuuga tendría una misión como ángel guardián y debería estar preparándose, incluso le preguntaron a la mano derecha de la diosa Tsunade, Shizune, si se había ido antes, pero no, nadie sabía nada acerca de su paradero, en esos momentos Hinata, kurenai y Choji llegaron al cielo y se dirigieron directamente a buscar a Tsunade, pero en el camino se encontraron con el primo de la Hyuuga.<p>

—Hinata ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?—averiguó preocupado el joven Hyuuga.

—Yo, Neji, es que…—la chica no sabía que contestar.

—¡Tus alas! ¿Qué ocurrió? Contéstame Hinata—decía desesperado.

—Un demonio se las cortó—contestó kurenai.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Cómo llegó aquí un demonio?—preguntó Neji.

—No, yo fui al inframundo—contestó apenada.

—Pero que rayos…tu …—Neji estaba molesto, pero no porque ella había hecho algo malo si no porque no pudo protegerla.

—Estaba enamorada del demonio y él me dijo…lo siento los defraude y ahora no tengo alas ni mi joya espiritual—se disculpaba entre sollozos Hinata.

—Dime quien fue, iré a ponerlo en su lugar—amenazó Neji.

Hinata trataba de calmar el enfado de Neji pero en ese momento llegó su padre, un ángel estricto a cargo de la familia Hyuuga, era bastante inflexible y fiel seguidor de las reglas, a estas alturas el hombre ya estaba enterado y posiblemente pensaba que la chica era la peor deshonra de la familia…

—Padre—la chica bajo la cabeza.

—Hablare con kamisama para que no pueda volver a entrar aquí—comentó Hiashi.

—Es su propia hija ¿cómo puede decir eso?—reprendió kurenai.

—Hiashi, Hinata vengan un momento—Tsunade quien había escuchado el alboroto y los llamó.

—lady Tsunade por favor perdone a Hinata—imploraba Neji.

—Gracias Neji, todo está bien—lo reconfortó su prima mientras se alejaba con Tsunade.

**En la oficina de Tsunade **

—Hinata mantenías una relación sentimental con un demonio, acto que está penado por nuestras leyes—amonestó Tsunade.

—Lo sé, en verdad lo siento—contestó Hinata.

—No mereces ser perdonada, no dejare que arruines el nombre de los Hyuuga—regañaba Hiashi.

—Hiashi los ángeles deben ser compasivos y tolerantes a los errores o al menos eso esperaría de los Hyuuga los mejores Ángeles guardianes—le reprendió Tsunade.

—Esto es diferente, ella rompió las reglas, ahora ni siquiera tiene alas—decía con decepción.

—Hiashi tranquilízate hare que Hinata recupere sus alas. Y más te vale ir cambiando esa actitud o tú y tu familia dejaran de ser mis Ángeles predilectos si tienes ese título es porque siempre fueron los más amorosos y comprensivos ahora sal por favor—advertía la rubia

—Lo siento, entonces me retiro, dejo a mi hija en sus manos—dijo antes de retirarse.

—Hinata tengo entendido que perdiste sus alas y tu joya espiritual—aclaró Tsunade— ¿sabes que eso te quita tú puesto de ángel guardián?

—Si—fue lo único que pudo contestar.

—Puedo fabricar otra y estará lista en 1 año—dijo seria—sabes que son muy poderosas, por eso no se crean de la nada. Pero no puedo dártela así como así para que seas un ángel nuevamente pues has violado las leyes y no puedo darte un trato preferente

—Lo entiendo—contestó desilusionada.

—Más sin embargo, podemos hacer algo…te encomendare una misión si la cumples dentro del plazo de 1 año la joya será tuya y con ella podrás regenerar tus alas y volver a ser un ángel, si no lo cumples no serás un ángel nunca más y te quedaras para siempre aislada en el purgatorio…

—Sí, aceptare, ¿cuál será mi misión? dígame por favor—dijo entusiasmada la joven.

—Tu misión se realizara en el mundo de los humanos y estarás bajo órdenes de cupido…

—¿Cupido?—preguntó la peliazul.

—Sabes—comentó Tsunade— las personas al nacer están atadas con los hilos del destino, un hilo rojo atado a su meñique invisible para todos excepto para cupido y para mí, muchas veces esos hilos rojos se tensan o se enredan pero nunca se rompen pues son la prueba de que todos tenemos una alma gemela. El trabajo de cupido es flechar a los humanos que están unidos por un hilo, si estos viven una vida de bien ambos se convertirán en ángeles y vivirán aquí juntos, si ambos fueron malos irán al inframundo.

—¿Y que pasa si uno fue bueno y el otro no?—pregunto curiosa Hinata.

—En tal caso—respondió la rubia—quien hizo las cosas mal tiene la opción de pagar por lo que ha hecho en otra vida humana, pero solo una, de esta manera pueden ser ángeles los dos, pero sí de nuevo hace el mal ira al inframundo definitivamente y no les será posible estar juntos.

—Qué triste—pensaba Hinata.

—Si todos fueran buenos humanos se convertirían en ángeles y podrían vivir en armonía—dijo Tsunade seria—es una lástima que no sea posible, bueno eso era una pequeña introducción, por este año iras a la tierra como un humano y te daré la capacidad de ver estos lazos en las personas, tu tarea será ayudar a cupido a encontrar a las personas que están a los dos extremos de un hilo y unirlas, parece un trabajo fácil pero no lo es, cupido te entrenara solamente por poco tiempo pero podrás pedirle consejo si se te dificulta algo, depende del número de parejas que unas y las consecuencias positivas o negativas que generes decidiré si puedo darte la oportunidad de ser ángel de nuevo.

—Espere, ¿lo hare yo sola? no sé si pueda—Hinata dudaba de sí misma.

—¿No esperabas que fuera algo fácil verdad?—dijo la rubia de manera desilusionante.

—B…bueno—aun titubeaba.

—Entonces ¿rechazas mi oferta?—dijo Tsunade molesta.

—No, acepto—dijo la Hyuuga.

—Shizune manda a traer a cupido—ordeno la rubia a su mano derecha—bien Hinata une parejas y serás un ángel de nuevo.

—Si –dijo entusiasmada—

—Cupido está aquí—anuncio Shizune—

—Hazlo pasar—respondió Tsunade—

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado<p>

En mi perfil tengo una página de Facebook en la que subiré contenido relacionado con mis fanfics, naruhina y sasusaku, por ahora está algo abandonada pero espero ir mejorándola, también dejare mi deviantart, dentro de poco empezare a subir dibujos naruhina hechos por mí, sería un honor que pasaran por allí y me dejaran sus opiniones.

Por cierto no olviden que cualquier sugerencia, crítica (constructiva) o comentario es bienvenido

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	2. Entrenando con cupido

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 2 Entrenando con cupido**

* * *

><p>Entró a la habitación un chico de cabello rojo, con la palabra amor tatuada en la frente, vestía una ligera túnica, llevaba un arco y flechas cargado en la espalda, Shizune ya le había explicado la situación, reverenció a Tsunade y se quedó parado frente a ella esperando indicaciones…<p>

—Tengo un encargo para ti, lleva a esta chica al mundo de los humanos y entrénala solo por unas semanas, ella te ayudara a juntar a las parejas para que las fleches—dijo la rubia.

—Entendido, entonces si ya está todo listo y son todas las instrucciones nos retiramos—dijo el joven haciendo otra reverencia.

—Gracias por la oportunidad Tsunade-sama no la defraudare—expresó Hinata antes de salir.

Hinata miraba extrañada al pelirrojo, quien simplemente caminaba sin siquiera voltear a verla, luego de salir de la oficina de Tsunade, la cual se encontraba en el piso más alto del edificio en el que se encontraban, bajaron hasta el primer piso, la Hyuuga solamente seguía al pelirrojo sin tener idea de a dónde iban, llegaron a un cuarto, en el cual se encontraba lo que parecía ser un espejo, en realidad era un portal hacia el mundo humano, en ese momento cupido le dirigió la palabra…

—Toma mi mano, vamos a descender a la tierra—dijo el joven—esto será difícil porque no tienes alas…además es primero de enero en la tierra debe estar haciendo mucho frio. Los ángeles no sentimos el frio pero en cuanto crucemos el portal tendrás un cuerpo humano y podrás sentir el cambio de clima así que busquemos algo que te cubra mejor.

Cupido le consiguió un lindo vestido blanco bastante abrigador y bajaron a la tierra para comenzar a entrenar, al principio Hinata se sorprendió había edificios muy altos, automóviles, celulares y muchos otros aparatos tecnológicos que no conocía, además de que había demasiada gente, cupido le explicó que el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente entre las dimensiones por lo que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella había estado allí.

El pelirrojo le dijo a Hinata que era hora de empezar el entrenamiento, lo primero que debía hacer era buscar un hilo, mientras más grueso fuera este hilo la pareja era más cercana y eso facilitaba el trabajo, Hinata comenzó a buscar y casi de inmediato vio un hilo considerablemente más grueso que los demás, a cupido le pareció una buena opción para comenzar, así que lo siguiente era seguir los extremos del hilo y reunirlos.

Ambos siguieron el hilo por un rato hasta que encontraron a un chico sentado en la banca de un parque viendo hacia un lago, el joven parecía estar esperando a alguien

—Es hora de empezar. Entonces ve habla con ellos y únelos—dijo el pelirrojo.

—E…espera, hablar…yo no—Hinata comenzaba a tartamudear tímidamente.

—¿Quieres arrepentirte y no recuperar tus alas?—preguntó el ángel del amor.

—E…está bien, lo haré—dijo nerviosa la ojiperla.

—Has que tengan un encuentro, luego yo los flechare. Esfuérzate nos vemos en un rato…por poco lo olvido toma esto sóplalo cuando sea hora del encuentro—indicó el joven dándole un silbato.

Hinata siguió el hilo ahora hacia el otro lado y llegó hasta donde estaba amarrado en el meñique de una chica de cabello claro, se encontraba en el mismo parque solo que cerca de la entrada, parecía que buscaba algo, la Hyuuga nunca había sido buena hablando con la gente pues era muy tímida, pero por el bien de sus alas sería mejor empezar a perder la timidez, Hinata trató de llamar la atención de la joven rubia pero su voz era tan baja que ni siquiera la notó, de repente la joven al parecer encontró lo que buscaba y salió del parque rápidamente, así que la chica de ojos blancos al no poder seguirla regreso a donde estaba el primer joven.

—H…hola—dijo acercándose al muchacho.

—¡Tema…! lo siento, pensé que era alguien más—dijo el chico decepcionado.

—¿E…esperas a alguien?—preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, pero parece que no llegara, será mejor que me marche, que problemático—dijo él.

—N…no, espera, creo que la c…chica que buscas estará aquí pronto—la Hyuuga le pidió que se quedara.

—Soy Shikamaru ¿Quién eres tú? Conoces a Temari—preguntó.

—A…algo así, tú solo espérala u…un poco—la ojiperla comenzó a correr y tropezó con alguien.

—Fíjate por donde vas ¡de veras!—dijo molesto un chico tirado en un charco.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó Hinata sin voltear atrás.

Luego de correr un rato siguiendo el hilo se encontró con la chica de antes, pensó en hablarle pero ella ya se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru esperando, luego tocó el silbato de cupido y comenzó a llamarlo…

—No creo que sea normal ver a una chica llamando a cupido como loca por ahí, te verías como una muchacha desequilibrada en busca de novio—bromeo cupido al aparecer—después de todo solo tú puedes verme y escucharme

—Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te llame?, no aparecías y ya casi se encuentran—se quejó Hinata.

—si me vas a gritar cada vez que no aparezca rápido al menos grítame Gaara, ese es mi nombre, cupido es solo un título…bueno no importa veamos como lo hiciste—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Hola Shikamaru—expresó una chica rubia.

—Ino ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestionó

—Daba un paseo ¿y tú?—dijo sonriente Ino tomando su mano.

—Espero a alguien pero al parecer no vendrá—dijo decepcionado.

Ambos jóvenes se veían muy contentos juntos, cualquiera diría que parecían una pareja, comenzaron a platicar mientras Temari a lo lejos se detuvo y observo la escena de los chicos tomados de la mano, así que dio la vuelta y se retiró.

—¿Ella no es la chica con la que salías?—señaló Ino a Temari quien se encontraba con otro joven—por cierto ¿con quién está?

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que me vaya—expresó Shikamaru molesto.

—O mejor ¿por qué no damos un paseo juntos?—invitó Ino.

—¿Por qué no? vamos—dijo él dudando.

—No, ¡tienes que ir con ella!—llegó Hinata corriendo y señalando a la otra chica.

—Hinata…no…espera no digas cosas innecesarias—Gaara trató de detenerla.

—Creo que está bien acompañada, sería un problema—decía molesto Shikamaru.

—P…por favor ve, sé lo que te digo—pidió la Hyuuga.

—Está bien…lo siento Ino nos vemos luego—dijo serio y avanzo hacia donde estaba Temari.

—¡Con que tú eres quien puso triste a mi hermana!—reclamó el chico que se encontraba con la rubia cuando Shikamaru se acercó.

—Kankuro basta—pedía ella—y tú ¿por qué no te vas con tu amiguita?

—Temari no es lo que piensas, ella es una amiga de la infancia nos encontramos por casualidad—explicó Shikamaru—por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? ni siquiera tarde tanto—bromeo la rubia.

—En verdad eres problemática—dijo él sonriendo.

—Lamento el retraso pero perdí esto por un momento y me demore buscándolo, cuando lo encontré la nieve había arruinado la envoltura así que fui a envolverlo de nuevo—dijo enseñándole un regalo.

—Esto es muy problemático estoy nervioso—dijo Shikamaru casi susurrando.

—Perdón ¿dijiste algo?—preguntó Temari.

—Quiero preguntarte algo…¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, sí quiero—Temari lo abrazó y cupido lanzó una flecha hacia ellos.

Hinata lo había conseguido, había unido a su primera pareja, se arriesgó un poco al ser tan insistente con Shikamaru pero a fin de cuentas lo había hecho bien, mientras tanto, la otra chica, Ino, aún se encontraba cerca mirando a la nueva pareja, la Hyuuga se sentía mal por ella así que trató de ver su hilo, pero este era muy fino y delgado, por lo que consultó el significado de esto con Gaara, él le explico que su hilo era muy delgado porque su verdadero amor no estaba en la tierra, posiblemente esta era su segunda oportunidad y su pareja la esperaba en el cielo. Hinata se tranquilizó al escuchar esto. Cupido le dijo que no se relajara tan pronto pues solo había unido una pareja, para tener sus alas de nuevo debía unir un número considerable de personas, luego otra duda apareció en la cabeza de Hinata, se preguntó por qué no veía hilos en su propia mano.

—Tu media naranja aún no ha aparecido así que no veras tu propio hilo eso lo hace más divertido, seria aburrido saber quién es tu amor verdadero pues no conocerías los nervios de las citas, no sabrías lo que es esforzarse por conquistar a la persona con la que deseas estar, no te harías fuerte con cada rechazo es parte de la vida—contestó cupido.

—Ya veo, entonces tendré que esforzarme—afirmó para sí misma.

—Está oscureciendo busquemos un lugar donde puedas pasar la noche, es imposible salir de la tierra sin tus propias alas—dijo cupido y empezaron a caminar.

—No recordaba lo fríos que son estos meses, tal vez si pido que me dejen quedarme a dormir en una casa por aquí…

—Una chica no puede quedarse en la casa de cualquier persona—interrumpió Gaara.

Comenzó a nevar, Hinata y Gaara seguían en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse pero no tenían nada de dinero para pagar el hospedaje o comida, había oscurecido por completo y la ropa de Hinata estaba húmeda por la nieve, se sentó en un banco del parque para pensar que hacer hasta que escucho una voz dirigirse a ella…

—Hola querida deberías ir a casa—dijo una mujer.

—Bueno yo no…achu…

—No me digas que no tienes a donde regresar, ven conmigo te daré algo de ropa y una comida caliente—dijo tomando su mano y llevándosela.

—No debería, sería una molestia para usted y su familia—contestó Hinata mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por aquella señora y el único rasgo que podía distinguir era su rojo cabello.

—No te preocupes, con confianza, mi esposo seguramente ya termino de hacer la cena…te encantara y mi hijo pronto volverá a casa pero a él no le molesta, mi nombre es Kushina vámonos—dijo emocionada.

Hinata acompaño a la pelirroja a su casa…

—Querido regrese y traje una linda invitada—saludó Kushina a su esposo.

—Espero que mi esposa no te haya causado molestias, soy Minato—se presentó el hombre rubio.

—Minato no digas esas cosas. Ella es…cómo te llamas—preguntó la pelirroja.

—Ni siquiera sabes su nombre—dijo con una sonrisa el amable esposo.

—H…Hyuuga Hinata es un placer—respondió.

—Hinata que lindo nombre, ahora vamos a que te cambies debes estar congelándote—le dio ropa y la guío al baño para que se cambiara—Te verás divina ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que venga nuestro hijo para cenar.

Cuando Hinata salió del baño Kushina la jaló a la mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

—Cuéntame donde la encontraste—indagó Minato.

—Estaba en el parque con la ropa húmeda y hace mucho frio para dejarla sola—respondió la pelirroja.

—¿No tienes donde quedarte? y ¿tus padres o familiares?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Estoy buscando un lugar. Se puede decir que no soy de aquí—respondió Hinata.

—Y cuánto tiempo pienses quedarte en la ciudad—siguió el interrogatorio.

—Un año—contestó la Hyuuga.

—En estas fechas es algo difícil encontrar un lugar donde quedarse por que no vuelves con tus familiares y regresas luego—concluyó el rubio.

—Minato luego hablaremos de eso tendrá sus razones para quedarse en la ciudad—cambió el tema la pelirroja.

Luego de un rato platicando y esperando al hijo de la gentil pareja este aviso que tardaría más en llegar así que procedieron con la deliciosa cena preparada por el hombre rubio, cuando terminaron Hinata ayudo con las labores de limpieza como agradecimiento hasta que Gaara le recordó que tenía que seguir buscando un lugar donde quedarse. Hinata agradeció todas las atenciones y prometió regresar a agradecerles el gesto y devolver la ropa prestada pero tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse, en el momento en que iba a salir Kushina la detuvo y le propuso permanecer en su casa hasta que encontrara en donde quedarse, Minato no puso ninguna objeción y a Gaara le parecía buenas personas así que aceptó quedarse al menos esa noche, una hora después aparecía por la puerta un chico rubio de ojos azules, era la viva imagen de su padre Minato.

—Naruto ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?—preguntó Kushina preocupada.

—Una chica loca corría por el parque y me tiró en un charco—se quejaba el joven.

—Mira te presento a Hinata se quedara con nosotros esta noche—dijo tomando a la chica de los hombros y acercándola al rubio.

—¡Es ella!, ¡por su culpa termine empapado, tuve que ir a la casa de Sakura a pedirle prestada ropa de su padre!—gritaba alterado.

—¿En verdad? lo siento no era mi intención—Hinata inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—¿En dónde se quedara?—preguntó Naruto.

—Tendrás que dejarla dormir en tu cuarto esta noche—respondió Minato.

—Nada más eso me faltaba—dijo con expresión de fastidio.

—Si les causa molestia entonces mejor…

—Naruto no seas descortés con las visitas discúlpate—lo obligó su madre interrumpiendo a Hinata.

—Lo "siento" Hinata solo espero que Sakura no se entere de esto—dijo antes de retirarse.

Así, algo incomoda por el trato de Naruto, Hinata se quedó a dormir en la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze esperando poder reunir más parejas para recuperar sus alas y regresar lo más rápido posible al cielo.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado, en mi perfil dejo una página de Facebook donde subiré contenido relacionado con mis fanfics por si a alguien le interesa.<p>

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica constructiva u opinión será bien recibida

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	3. Conseguir un trabajo

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: LeeTen

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 Conseguir un trabajo<strong>

Un día soleado entraba por la ventana, Hinata desde muy temprano se había despertado a preparar el desayuno a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki como agradecimiento, mientras, cupido se aparecía por la ventana y esperaba impaciente para ir a unir más parejas, luego de un rato salían Minato y Kushina de su habitación y más tarde Naruto, se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron la deliciosa comida de Hinata, luego Naruto salió a buscar a Sakura para ir a la biblioteca de la universidad a estudiar. Hinata terminó los labores de la cocina y agradeció el hospedaje, se iba a ir, no sin que antes Kushina le recordara que podía volver a quedase esa noche, pero, Minato encontró unas hojas que Naruto había olvidado llevar a la escuela así que Hinata se ofreció a llevárselas, en parte, por recomendación de cupido, en una escuela seguro encontrarían muchos jóvenes a quienes flechar así que luego de unas indicaciones y perderse varias veces logró encontrar la universidad.

Entró a varios salones, a la dirección y a la cafetería gritando el nombre del rubio, por supuesto siendo sacada de inmediato por los maestros o autoridades escolares, hasta que llegó a la biblioteca gritando fuertemente ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Y para su suerte él se encontraba allí, pero un profesor de cabellos grises encargado de la biblioteca llamó la atención a Naruto, quien sin ser culpable fue vetado de la librería el resto de las vacaciones por culpa de la inocente chica.

Naruto no se quedó callado y comenzó a regañar a la Hyuuga por hacer escándalo en una biblioteca, el rubio estaba bastante alterado por esa falta de sentido común y muy molesto por recibir un regaño que estaba seguro no merecía, Hinata por su parte también estaba molesta ella solo estaba buscándolo para darle algo que olvidó y a él parcia no importarle, ella le mostró las hojas que llevaba y él se calló por un momento, ni siquiera había notado que no las llevaba, un poco más tranquilo y además sintiéndose algo culpable le dio las gracias aunque de manera arrogante y le pidió que se fuera antes de que Sakura llegara y la viera, pero para su mala suerte la chica de cabello rosa ya estaba ahí.

—Antes que yo ¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella y por qué te busca?—preguntaba.

—Bueno…sabes ella…ella es mi prima si eso es—decía alterado Naruto.

—Y…yo solo me quede a d-dormir en tu habitación eso no nos hace…—el rubio le tapó la boca.

—¿En tu habitación?—preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—Si, obviamente yo dormí en la sala—sonreía nerviosamente.

—Bien, mucho gusto soy Haruno Sakura—se presentó sonriente.

—Hyuuga Hinata es un placer—respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Hyuuga? ¿No dijiste que era tu prima?—cuestionó Sakura.

—Prima lejana—mintió Naruto de nuevo.

—Bueno no importa, te espero en la cafetería, nos vemos Hinata—se despidió la Haruno.

—Ahora largo de aquí, me traerás problemas si te quedas—dijo Naruto señalando la salida.

—Pero yo solo te traje tus hojas, además cupido me dijo…

—¿De qué hablas? vete de aquí y dile a cupido que fleche a Sakura de una vez—bromeó Naruto.

—Ten por seguro que se lo diré—dijo Hinata mientras este se alejaba.

Una vez que Hinata se alejó lo suficiente Gaara le aconsejó que no hablara de cupidos o ángeles pues la tacharían de loca y posiblemente eso interferiría con su misión, pero la Hyuuga quiso tocar otro tema con el pelirrojo, a pesar de que le dijo a Naruto que hablaría con cupido de su relación ella había podido notar que le hilo de ambos no estaba conectado, de hecho el hilo de ambos era bastante delgado, lo cual solo significaba que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de vez en cuando sucedían casos así las personas permanecían juntas a pesar de no estar predestinadas, algunas veces por matrimonios forzados, otras porque las personas temían a la soledad y se quedaban con una pareja segura a pesar de no estaban unidos, entre otras muchas razones, pero aun así nunca eran flechados por cupido, si tenían suerte tal vez al morir encontrarían a su verdadero amor en el más allá, por ultimo Gaara le pidió Hinata que no le mencionara nada a Naruto, el y la chica debían entenderlo por sí mismos.

Obviamente Hinata no salió del campus, no se iría hasta al menos unir una pareja, pero luego de un rato de buscar aún no habían encontrado un hilo lo suficientemente grueso para unir y cupido pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos comenzaran a regresar a sus casas, si no es que se daban cuenta antes de que Hinata no era una estudiante y la sacaban. Además su peor problema era que pronto oscurecería, no había conseguido dinero para hospedarse en algún lugar y no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de Minato y Kushina, sin olvidar los malos gestos del rubio menor…pero al parecer Hinata no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas era demasiado inocente por no decir ingenua y Gaara no podría estar con ella todo el año aunque quisiera.

—Mira Gaara ese es bastante grueso—dijo la Hyuuga sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

—Bien hecho, ya sabes que hacer, luego yo dispare la flecha—indicó cupido.

—Esta es la parte a la que no me acostumbro—comentaba Hinata resignada.

—No seas tímida, ahora ve—dijo Gaara antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>—¡Lee vamos se hará tarde!—reclamaba una chica castaña en el gimnasio escolar.<p>

—Solo un poco más…así cuando me vea Sakura se impresionara—comentaba un chico sonriente.

—Ya te dije es cuestión de tiempo que empiece a salir con Naruto—explicaba la castaña—

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho Tenten ¿no puedes apoyarme?—pedía el chico de enormes cejas.

—No es que no pueda…solo digo la verdad deberías…buscar a alguien más—proponía Tenten.

—Tengo que intentarlo hasta el final, no me rendiré… ¡Estoy en la flor de mi juventud! no puedo desperdiciarla—comentaba muy seguro.

—Sí, si claro. Lee en verdad eres terco mejor me voy a casa—expresaba decepcionada saliendo del gimnasio.

La joven de cabello castaño salió cabizbaja mientras alcanzaba a escuchar que Lee le pedía que lo esperara solo cincuenta lagartijas más, pero simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando, estaba bastante molesta por tener que aguantar eso todos los días, después de todo ¿Qué tenía Sakura que no tuviera ella? Si, Sakura era amable, bonita y bastante popular, pero ella y Lee compartían una amistad desde la infancia, ese lazo era más fuerte ¿no? Tenten siguió su camino hablándose a si mima en voz baja hasta que Hinata la alcanzó y la interrumpió.

—Si te gusta porque no le dices, no te rechazara—recomendó Hinata saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? ¿quién te dijo que me gusta Lee?—preguntaba Tenten sorprendida.

—Entonces se llama Lee ¿alguna vez has pensado en decírselo?—cuestionó la Hyuuga.

—¡Por qué tendría que hacerlo! quiero decir, ¿para qué? sí sé que me dirá que no, además si luego no quiere hablarme yo…

—No estas segura de que te dirá que no, además no tienes nada que perder sin embargo podrías ganar lo que siempre deseaste—Hinata intentaba animarla—

—Bueno yo…sabes, ¡me voy de una vez! ¡No sé por qué hablo contigo de esto!—expresaba frustrada Tenten mientras se alejaba caminando.

Hinata observo como la chica algo molesta salía de la escuela, ahora debía convencer a Lee de seguirla y confesar sus sentimientos, algo bastante imprudente de su parte pues a pesar de que estaban destinados a terminar juntos ella no podía estar segura de que en este momento su amor fuera correspondido, pero aun así nada quería intentarlo.

—Lee ¿podríamos hablar sobre Tenten?—preguntó.

—¿Eres amiga de Tenten? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?—cuestionó el chico.

—No ella está bien, pero dime ¿que sientes por ella?—preguntó directamente Hinata.

—Cuando éramos niños trataba de acercarme a ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, de alguna manera terminamos siendo mejores amigos pero debo admitir que siempre sentí algo especial por ella es una lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo, al parecer le gusta otro chico, así que comencé a fijarme en Sakura para tratar de buscar a alguien más, pero ella saldrá con Naruto—decía serio y nostálgico Lee.

—Y ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes? después de todo Sakura te iba a rechazar—Hinata habló de más.

—Eres realmente sincera ¿verdad?—afirmaba Lee cabizbajo.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpaba la Hyuuga.

—Pero en realidad…nada pierdo con hacérselo saber, sino dime ¿para qué es la juventud? No es para desperdiciarla ¿verdad?—el chico salió del gimnasio.

Lee corrió tras Tenten para confesar sus sentimientos, quería decirle que era la persona que amaba, corrió por el camino que usualmente recorrían juntos todos los días para ir a casa hasta que la encontró, mientras tanto Tenten seguía pensando en las palabras de Hinata, quien utilizó su silbato para llamar a cupido…

—¡Tenten tengo que decirte algo espera!—decía Lee casi sin aliento.

—Lee ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno no importa, yo también tengo que decir algo escucha por favor…sé que sientes algo por Sakura pero yo… siempre…desde siempre me has gustado, no sabía cómo decírtelo…incluso, te mentí diciendo que me gustaba alguien más así que no pido que correspondas mis sentimientos solo quería que lo supieras—cuando terminó dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espera Tenten!—dijo mientras la detenía tomándola del brazo— ¡yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo por eso nunca lo dije, pero ahora quiero preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Realmente tardaste!—decía la castaña a modo de juego mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Lee—por supuesto que sí.

Cupido lanzó su flecha logando unir una pareja más para recuperar las alas de Hinata, mientras tanto se acercaban Naruto y Sakura, el rubio se sorprendió por encontrar a la Hyuuga aun el su escuela y de inmediato se acercó a ella para reclamar que aún no se hubiera ido, a Sakura le parecía extraño ver a Naruto actuar de esa manera, normalmente era ruidoso e inmaduro, pero siempre era un poco más amable con los demás, Naruto inventó que tenía algo que hacer y se disculpó con Sakura por no acompañarla a su casa, lo que planeaba el rubio era buscar un lugar donde hospedar a Hinata para que se alejara de él porque cada vez que la veía se sentía alterado, ya que Naruto estaba vetado de la biblioteca Sakura y el quedaron de verse a la mañana siguiente para que ella pidiera prestados libros que el necesitaba, cuando la chica de cabello rosa se fue Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar, el rubio empezó a preguntarle sobre sus ahorros pero ella simplemente dijo que no tenía nada de dinero, le sorprendió como una persona penaba en viajar, sola y en invierno sin un centavo encima, pero no le dio importancia y paso directamente a la opción B.

—Entonces primero necesitas trabajar…sé quién podría darte trabajo lo veremos mañana así espero que hoy sea el último día que te quedes en mi casa—dijo el rubio, soltó la mano de Hinata y ambos caminaron a su casa.

—Llegue, traje a Hinata—dijo el rubio al entrar a su casa.

—¡Trajiste a Hinata contigo! ¡Qué bien! pensé que no iba a volver a la casa deberías avisar para no preocuparnos querida—decía Kushina abrazándola.

—Hinata conseguimos un lugar barato donde puedes quedarte está muy cerca de aquí y puedes venir si necesitas algo. Si te gusta el lugar nosotros pagaremos el primer alquiler, ¿quieres ir a verlo?—preguntó el rubio mayor.

—Les agradezco sus atenciones—comentó la Hyuuga mientras hacia una reverencia.

Caminaron unas calles y se encontraron un edificio pequeño con departamentos de precio muy accesible y acondicionado con los muebles más indispensables. Minato pagó el alquiler del primer mes y le dejó a Hinata algunas cosas para preparar comida, mientras que Kushina le dio un poco de ropa.

—Es bueno que hagan todo esto por ti pero te estas distrayendo demasiado solo has unido dos parejas, está bien considerando que es tu segundo día pero yo puedo unir muchas más parejas al día sin tener que interactuar con ellas, solo dándoles pistas que ellos llaman casualidad o simplemente destino—dijo Gaara cuando Hinata se apartó un poco de los demás.

—Lo siento me esforzaré más, realmente quiero recuperar mis alas—afirmaba la chica.

—Bien, ve a dormir estaré mañana temprano aquí—dijo el rubio interrumpiendo su plática con Gaara—iremos con un familiar mío para pedirle trabajo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba lista para salir desde muy temprano, como agradecimiento para Naruto tenía preparado el almuerzo, el rubio llego alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y aunque quería deshacerse de Hinata lo más pronto posible para ir con Sakura, no pudo evitar dejar todas sus cosas olvidadas en el sofá y quedarse a desayunar, tenía que admitir que Hinata cocinaba delicioso. Terminando, Hinata y Naruto salieron de la casa caminaron unas cuadras y tomaron un autobús, Naruto anotaba todas las instrucciones para llegar al establecimiento, para que la despistada Hyuuga no se perdiera, llegaron a un lugar más transitado y Hinata iba a cruzar una calle mientras el semáforo peatonal estaba en rojo, un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad pero Naruto la jalo del brazo quedando frente a frente mientras el rostro de Hinata se ponía rojo.<p>

—¿Que no viste estaba en rojo? no puedes pasar hasta que sea verde—dijo molesto Naruto.

—Lo siento—dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde y el rubio tomaba su mano al cruzar la calle.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio ubicado en una avenida bastante concurrida, Hinata se dio cuente de que cruzando la calle estaba el parque en el que había unido a su primera pareja, Naruto le entrego a Hinata una nota con todas las instrucciones, la Hyuuga le agradeció y entraron a aquel lugar, el nombre del establecimiento era Maid Café, al entrar una chica pelirroja con uniforme de sirvienta se acercó a atenderlos.

—Bienvenidos…Naruto hola cuanto tiempo, ¿quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?—preguntó la pelirroja de cabello alborotado.

—No Karin, solo quiero ver si Nagato le puede dar trabajo—afirmaba el rubio.

—Llegaste en buen momento una chica acaba de renunciar—comentó Karin.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ella es un poco…es muy torpe, podrías ayudarla y enseñarle un poco si se queda con el trabajo—pidió el rubio.

—Que seamos familia no implica que tenga que cuidar a tu amiguita, pero no te preocupes ya lo tengo cubierto ahora ve a hablar con Nagato—dijo la pelirroja.

Naruto entró a hablar con Nagato Uzumaki, su tío y dueño del local, así que convencerlo no iba a ser realmente tan difícil, Karin lo sabía así que de inmediato llevó a Hinata a los vestidores para que se probara el uniforme, le dio instrucciones de como lavarlo y plancharlo, además le habló sobre sus horarios, entraría a las nueve de la mañana y saldría a las tres de la tarde, después de eso la pelirroja corrió a atender a un par de clientes que acababan de llegar y fue a la cocina a preparar el pedido, de hecho ella era quien preparaba la mayor parte del menú, solo estaba trabajando como Maid mientras contrataban a alguien, por lo que Hinata le llegaba como caída del cielo.

Naruto se había demorado bastante tiempo en la oficina de Nagato, después de todo tenía tiempo que no lo visitaba y llegar pidiendo un favor era algo grosero, por lo que primero se tomó un tiempo para platicar y ponerse al día y después hizo su petición, a la cual Nagato accedió, el rubio se despidió y fue a buscar a Hinata, la encontró en la cocina junto a su prima pelirroja, cuando la vio en traje de sirvienta se quedó sin palabras por un momento, después carraspeó la garganta y habló con ella.

—Hinata estás contratada, Karin te ayudara y te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber—dijo el rubio.

—Yo tengo trabajo en la cocina, hoy solo estoy de reemplazo, no puedo estar afuera ayudándola así que no hables por mí—señaló Karin.

—Pero dijiste que…si rompe algo o asusta a los clientes Nagato me cobrara a mí—decía asustado Naruto.

—No te preocupes ya lo tengo resuelto, Kiba ¡VEN RAPIDO!—gritó la pelirroja.

—Senpai ya le he dicho que no me grite—reclamaba un chico castaño.

—Desde ahora ella será tu compañera, enséñale lo básico nunca ha trabajado—ordenó la cocinera.

—Mu…mucho gusto, soy I…Inuzuka Kiba—tartamudeó al ver a la linda chica.

—Hyuuga Hinata mucho gusto—se presentó ella.

—Se llevan bien, que bueno, ya puedes ir a quitarte el uniforme—comentaba impaciente el rubio.

—P…por cierto te ves muy linda con ese uniforme—afirmó Kiba.

—Muchas gracias a todos—dijo la Hyuuga.

—Apresúrate no tenemos tiempo ya son las 11… ¿tenía algo que hacer?—se preguntaba el rubio.

Hinata regresó a los vestidores para quitarse el uniforme, cuando terminó de cambiarse apareció Gaara, el pelirrojo le advirtió que no debía distraerse, si estaba trabajando era porque de alguna manera debía obtener dinero para la renta y las comidas pero no debía olvidarse de su misión. Mientras tanto afuera de los vestidores Naruto recordaba algo importante…

—¡RAYOS! olvide que me vería con Sakura en la biblioteca—gritó Naruto.

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores aquí termina el capítulo 3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento no actualizar con más frecuencia y agradezco su paciencia, recuerden que cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bien recibida y si tienen tiempo no se olviden de pasar por mi página de Facebook si les gusta el contenido pueden regalarme un like.<p>

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	4. El festival de fuegos artificiales

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 4 El festival de fuegos artificiales**

Ese es el collar de Hinata ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ¿En dónde está ahora?—decía un apuesto demonio de cabello negro—

Nada que no fuera necesario Sasuke, bueno a mi parecer. Las reglas son reglas y Orochimaru-sama me encomendó que las hiciera cumplir, no es bueno desobedecer al rey demonio—dijo otro demonio rompiendo el collar—

Maldito Sai, por mi Orochimaru, Danzo y las estúpidas reglas se pueden ir al… (Tomó un respiro) si le pusiste un dedo encima no te lo perdonare…

**Mientras tanto **

Faltaba aun media hora para las 7 y Hinata estaba lista para trabajar, cuando llego al establecimiento Kiba se encontraba preparando todo para cuando los clientes llegaran, le explico cómo hablarle a los clientes y como llevar las ordenes, a las siete Hinata ya estaba trabajando, era un poco torpe, pero aprendía rápido, luego llegaron un par de clientes…

Bienvenidos—decía Hinata con una reverencia—

¡Ah! ¿No es tu prima? Hinata-san ¿verdad?—saludaba la pelirosa—

Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san, es un placer tenerlos aquí—respondió Hinata—

Te dije que iríamos a donde quisieras en compensación por no llegar ayer pero ¿tenía que ser precisamente aquí?—decía desanimado Naruto—

Sabes que es mi cafetería favorita, es una coincidencia que sea propiedad de los familiares de tu madre—comentó Sakura—

_Lo olvide por completo, de haberlo recordado no le hubiera conseguido trabajo aquí_—se decía Naruto—

Bueno yo pediré una rebanada de pastel de fresas—dijo la pelirosa—

Tráeme un café especial Hinata—pidió el rubio—

Con gusto, permítanme un momento—se retiró—

¿Desde cuándo trabaja aquí tu prima? Sabes, hablas mucho de ella últimamente, aunque solo sean quejas—reclamó la chica ojos de jade—

¿En serio? no lo había notado, ¿podría ser que estés celosa?—inquirió Naruto—

Para nada—contestó sonriente Sakura—

Aquí tienen—interrumpió Hinata—

Gracias—dijeron ambos al unísono mientras Hinata se retiraba—

Por cierto el fin de semana podríamos ir al festival de fuegos artificiales—comentó Naruto luego de un rato de plática—

Sería divertido ir—afirmó Sakura probando la última cucharada de pastel—

¿En serio quieres ir conmigo?, dicen que si un chico y una chica ven los fuegos artificiales desde la colina su amor será eterno—sonrió el rubio—

Por eso lo veremos desde la plaza—aseguró la pelirosa—

Debí adivinarlo—se dijo decepcionado— Hinata la cuenta

Claro aquí esta uzu…

Hinata tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, fue algo rápido Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero Kiba rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y detuvo su caída, se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras todos los clientes aplaudían la heroica hazaña, tanto Kiba como la ojiperla estaban sonrojados pero Naruto no pudo evitar pararse y arrebatar a Hinata de los brazos del castaño.

Suelta a mi prima de una vez—decía molesto y la arrebataba de las manos de Kiba—

G…gracias K…Kiba-kun—agradeció Hinata inclinándose—

S…si de n…nada—sonrió nervioso Kiba—

Vaya no me digas que eres de esos primos celosos—se burlaba Sakura—

Yo…no…ella…—Naruto trataba de articular palabras nerviosamente sin soltar la mano de Hinata—

U…Uzumaki-san f...fue mi c…culpa l…lamento las m…molestias—tartamudeaba más de lo normal y su pulso se aceleraba—

Si, aquí está el dinero, Sakura-chan vámonos—el rubio soltó a Hinata y comenzó a caminar—

Gracias por todo—se despedía la pelirosa—

**Luego de unas horas, a la salida del trabajo**

No juntaste a nadie durante la mañana y solo hasta el viernes estaré ayudándote luego de esa fecha solo vendré a flechar—decía molesto cupido fuera del local—

¡Tan pronto! Aunque…no es como si en las veces anteriores me hayas ayudado mucho—comentaba Hinata—

Tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, en un mes será san Valentín, pero no cambies el tema en toda la mañana hubo potenciales parejas—reclamaba el pelirrojo—

No puedo tan solo salir del trabajo o distraerme—explicaba la Hyuuga—

¿Hablabas con alguien?—preguntó Kiba saliendo del local—

Kiba-kun, No, con nadie—contestó nerviosa—

Quisiera saber si, ¿te gustaría ir al festival de fuegos artificiales este sábado?—cuestionó el castaño—

¿Festival de fuegos artificiales?—Hinata no había ido a un festival—

Gente reunida para ver luces en el cielo…espera… ¡Ve Hinata! por lo que dijo el rubio malhumorado seguro muchas parejas irán—aconsejó Gaara—

Sí, me gustaría ver ese festival—afirmó Hinata—

¿Nunca has ido al festival? Entonces hare que la primera vez sea la mejor, no te arrepentirás—dijo sonriente Kiba—

La semana paso lentamente Sakura y Naruto no volvieron por la cafetería, Kiba seguía enseñándole cosas a Hinata y está a su vez logro unir unas pocas parejas más, el viernes antes del festival Karin y su amigo Suigetsu se "invitaron" al festival arruinando los planes de Kiba para estar a solas con la peliazul.

Karin llevo a Hinata por la tarde a un centro comercial para comprar yukatas y accesorios, mientras tanto Gaara iba de un lado a otro tras ella con una cara de molestia, aprovecho que Karin tuvo que ir al baño para hablar con la ojiperla

Sigues perdiendo el tiempo hoy es 10 de enero y me tendré que ir en unos días—decía desesperado—

No pierdo el tiempo solo que hace mucho que no me divertía tanto—sonreía Hinata—

Si no unes suficientes parejas…no estaré aquí para recordártelo, lo olvidaras—suspiraba—

No lo olvidare, me esforzaré ya lo veras es solo que quiero pasármela bien con mis nuevos amigos aunque sea un momento—decía nostálgica la Hyuuga—

No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?, solo recuerda cuando me vaya, que solo tienes un año—pedía Gaara—

Si, le dije a Tsunade sama que no la defraudaría…

Hinata-chan regrese ¿hablabas con alguien?—preguntó la pelirroja—

No, no estaba hablando—contestó Hinata—

Bien, ve a casa a cambiarte ¡ese yukata te queda muy bien! nos vemos en el parque a las 8—se despidió Karin—

Hinata fue a su casa se puso el lindo yukata color lila con patrón de flores recién comprado acomodo su cabello en forma de chongo, y comenzó a caminar hasta el punto en el que se reuniría con sus amigos la emoción la distrajo y no se dio cuenta de que iba media hora temprano por lo que tuvo que esperar…

Hinata ¿qué haces aquí? Quiero decir...pensé que llegaría antes que tú, que puntualidad—saludó Kiba—

Hola Kiba-kun—contestó la peliazul—

Por cierto creo que te ves muy linda y…

¡Chicos hola! vámonos o se acabaran los lugares para ver los fuegos artificiales—dijo Karin interrumpiendo—

Siempre en el momento oportuno Karin-Senpai—suspiró el castaño—

¡QUE DICES PEQUEÑO APRENDIZ!—decía la pelirroja mientras le hacia una llave—

Karin sí que eres ruidosa por eso no tienes novio—señaló el chico de cabello blanco que acompañaba a la pelirroja—

¡CÁLLATE! Suigetsu—gritaba enfadada—

Luego de la divertida discusión Hinata y los demás caminaron entre la extensa multitud de personas que asistía a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hasta encontrar un lugar despejado donde tendieron una manta y sacaron una canasta con comida como si fuera un día de campo, había música, juegos y otros eventos donde Kiba no perdió tiempo y gano premios para Hinata, cerca de las 11 de la noche regresaron a su lugar para contemplar los fuegos artificiales

Gaara desesperado llamó a Hinata desde atrás de un árbol, y esta dijo ir al baño para separarse de los demás, la convenció de unir al menos una pareja antes de regresar con sus amigos, después de buscar se sentó en unas escaleras, debía regresar pronto o se preocuparían por ella, en ese momento paso una niña de cabello naranja atado a dos coletas y tropezó así que Hinata la ayudó y se dio cuenta de que su hilo era bastante grueso

¿Te encuentras bien? te ayudare a recoger tus cosas ¿Cómo te llamas?—cuestionó Hinata—

Gracias soy Moegi, ¿señorita podría ayudarme? venía con unos amigos pero entre toda la multitud me perdí, si no los encuentro no podremos ir a la colina antes de que inicien los fuegos artificiales—decía tristemente Moegi—

Bien vamos a buscarlos, pero dime ¿cómo son?—interrogó la peliazul—

Uno es un poco más alto que yo su cabello es castaño y lleva una bufanda azul, el otro usa lentes—describió a chica—

**Mientras tanto **

Naruto que sorpresa ¿no has visto a Hinata por aquí?—preguntó Karin cuando se topó con su primo—

¿Hinata está aquí?—cuestionó el rubio—

La invite a venir pero no la encuentro, dijo que iría al baño pero tardo demasiado así que Karin fue a revisar y no estaba—contestó Kiba—

¿La invitaste a venir y no la cuidaste?—_esa chica puede estar en cualquier lugar, es torpe e ingenua sobre todo es fácil de engañar, espero que este bien…pero que estoy pensando_—está bien te acompañare a buscarla—dijo Naruto—Sakura-chan espérame aquí, volveré para ir a la colina a ver los fuegos artificiales

Si estaré esperando, encuentra a tu prima—dijo Sakura—

Prima ¿de qué hab?—Naruto le tapó la boca a Karin y se fue con ellos—

**En otra parte**

Hinata tenía una manera más fácil de encontrar a los chicos solo tenía que seguir su hilo, así que guio a la chica hacia donde estaban sus amigos…

Parece que sabes bien donde están—dijo Moegi—

E…es solo una c…corazonada—contestó la ojiperla—

Mientras más caminamos más pienso que es una mala idea darle la carta—susurró la chica—

¿Carta? ¿De confesión?—dijo Hinata sonriendo—

Sí, pero no sería buena idea dársela después de…

No es mala idea, no sé qué está pasando pero debes dársela. ¡Ya se! iré a buscarlo y le diré que lo veras en algún lugar de la colina antes de los fuegos artificiales—opinó Hinata—

Pero alguien más me confeso su amor y no estaría bien, mejor no le daré nada…

Debes pensar en tu felicidad, ese otro chico entenderá, bueno no te obligare igual tu espera en ese lugar—dijo Hinata señalando un árbol en la colina—yo los buscare por ti

Está bien estaré esperándolos ¿pero cómo sabrás quiénes son? y ¿si no los encuentras?

Confía en mi—dijo Hinata _luego pensó— la persona que debe recibir esa carta estará en la colina a tiempo_

Luego de seguir un rato el hilo se encontró dos niños, uno de ellos el chico con una bufanda azul era el que estaba al otro lado del hilo rojo de Moegi, así que Hinata fue a convencerlo de que fuera a la colina pues alguien quería verlo luego llamó a cupido para que los uniera, así 15 minutos antes de las 12:00 Moegi esperaba ansiosa y nerviosa entonces escuchó que la llamaban…

¿Konohamaru-kun? ¿Dónde está Udon-kun? pensé que vendrían ambos…

Moegi yo… estoy enamorado de ti, no sé lo que sientes por mí pero hace unos momentos hablé con Udon e hicimos un trato, sin importar a quien elijas seremos amigos así que no te presionare—dijo el chico de bufanda azul algo sonrojado—

Udon-kun me declaro su amor hace unos días, talvez en este momento no debería decirte esto, pero la verdad es que la persona que me gusta eres tú—fijo la chica de cabellos anaranjados ofreciéndole una carta al chico frente a ella—

¡Pensé que meterías la pata! Pero al final las cosas salieron bien—dijo cupido lanzando la flecha—

Si yo también me preocupe—contestó la ojiperla—

¿Qué? ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Porque rayos estas aquí?...

Uzumaki-san ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo sorprendida la Hyuuga al ver a Naruto tras ella—

¿Qué hago aquí? te estaba buscando…quiero decir todos te buscábamos, al menos hubieras llamado a alguien por celular ¿no tienes sus números?—decía molesto el rubio—

¿Celular?, Lo siento no quería que se preocuparan…

Vamos discúlpate apropiadamente tu misma—dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo haciendo que Hinata volteara emocionada—

Sería un desperdicio bajar cuando aquí tenemos tan buena vista, vamos siéntate le enviare a Karin un mensaje de que estamos bien—dijo el rubio resignado al ver el rostro de Hinata, luego se sentó sobre el césped—

¿Y Sakura-san?—Preguntó la ojiperla sin quitar la vista de los fuegos artificiales—

Ella entenderá, eso espero, vamos siéntate—Naruto extendió la mano para que se acercara—

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada se sentó junto al rubio y no desvió la vista de los fuegos artificiales, a Naruto le pasaba algo similar, mientras tanto Kiba estaba en la plaza con Karin y Suigetsu y por otro lado Sakura estaba sola al pie de la colina contemplando los fuegos artificiales…

…..

Realmente eres tú…que coincidencia—decía una chica viendo a lo lejos—

**OoO**

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, críticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	5. El amor es una rueda de la fortuna

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 5 El amor es una rueda de la fortuna**

Pasaron un par de semanas en a las que Hinata y Naruto no se vieron, pero ella seguía pensando en esa noche en la que había visto con Naruto los fuegos artificiales. A pesar de su distracción había logrado unir varias parejas pero aún eran pocas, se acercaba el día de san Valentín y el número de parejas para unir escaseaba pues todos confesaban sus sentimientos antes de esa fecha por lo que cupido tenía mucho trabajo y Hinata no encontraba muchas personas a las cuales unir.

**A la hora de salida del trabajo **

Hinata, lamento no haber visto los fuegos artificiales contigo ¿por qué no vamos a algún lugar?, te invito al parque de diversiones— ofrecía Kiba—

¿Parque de diversiones?—preguntó confundida Hinata—

Me gane un par de boletos, que te parece si vamos, te sorprenderás cuando sepas lo que es—dijo el castaño emocionado, extendió su mano—

Está bien, vamos—Hinata tomó por unos momentos la mano de Kiba pero fueron interrumpidos—

¿Y a mí no piensan invitarme tortolos?—dijo una pelirroja tras ellos—

Lo siento Karin Senpai. Nos faltaría un boleto no puedo invitar…

Suigetsu compró nuestros boletos, no te preocupes—decía sonriente Karin—

¿En qué momento?… ¿cómo supieron?…

No me subestimes aprendiz, yo lo sé todo, también sé que las chicas no pueden ir a así a una cita Hinata y yo iremos a arreglarnos, nos vemos en el parque en dos horas—Karin tomó del brazo a Hinata y salió corriendo—

Karin sí que se encariño con la nueva chica de su trabajo, pero es muy linda—decía Suigetsu—

¿En qué momento llegaste? por cierto ¿Ella no te gusta o sí?—preguntaba Kiba ansiosamente—

No es mi tipo es demasiado, tranquila, eso va más contigo—dijo Suigetsu para incomodar a Kiba—

Por supuesto que no, no estoy interesado…para que mentir, si, en realidad me interesa pero no se lo dirás o entonces…—amenazó Kiba—

¿Entonces qué?...

Le diré a Karin-Senpai que estás enamorado de ella—advirtió el castaño—

No te atreverías, te conozco, pero no te preocupes no diré nada, por ahora, bueno ve a cambiarte de ropa nos vemos en nuestra cita—decía Suigetsu a modo de broma mientras otros los veían—

No lo digas así lo pueden malinterpretar—decía Kiba sonrojado—

**Mientras tanto **

Hinata ¿estas interesada en algún chico?—preguntaba Karin indiscretamente—

No tengo tiempo para eso—literalmente Hinata no tenía tiempo en un año sería un ángel de nuevo—

Ya veo entonces ni Kiba-kun, ni S…Suigetsu ¿ni nadie?—indagaba la pelirroja ansiosa—

No en realidad—decía Hinata cuando la imagen de Naruto pasó por su mente—pero Karin-Senpai está enamorada de Suigetsu-san

¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!…es tan obvio—suspiro la Uzumaki—

No realmente, ¿por qué no se lo dice? en una semana será san Valentín—cuestionó la ojiperla—

Solo somos amigos, seguro me ve solo como una hermana, además quien se enamoraría de una chica loca, obsesiva, bipolar, gritona y neurótica como yo—decía nostálgica—

El no pensaría así de Karin-Senpai, aunque siempre están peleando se ve que son muy unidos—comentó sonriente Hinata—

Algún día tendré el valor de decírselo solo espero que no sea muy tarde—sonrió Karin—

Debería intentarlo Senpai le aseguro que todo saldrá bien—afirmó la Hyuuga—

Eres la única que lo sabe así que no se lo digas a nadie, confió en ti…

**A la hora acordada**

Karin ¿qué rayos estuvieron hacendó? ve la hora que es—se quejaba Suigetsu—

¡MALDITO, QUIEN TE CREES PARA APURARME! –Respondía Karin—

Karin y Suigetsu caminaban unos pasos adelante mientras Kiba y Hinata los seguían, Hinata veía todos los juegos mecánicos, los puestos de actividades y comida con emoción, era la primera vez que veía un parque temático, comenzaron a probar los juegos, Karin y Suigetsu subían a los más extremos, Kiba y Hinata preferían algunos juegos más tranquilos, luego de subir a la mayoría de las atracciones se sentaron a tomar un poco de aire, después de unos minutos unas voces familiares se escucharon…

¡Hinata-san! chicos que coincidencia—decía Sakura—

Naruto ¿qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Karin—

Nos ganamos boletos ¿y ustedes?—contestó orgulloso el rubio—

Yo también me gane unos boletos—señaló Kiba—

Dicen que los tontos tienen mucha suerte—comentó Suigetsu antes de recibir las miradas furiosas de Kiba y Naruto—

Vamos a la casa del terror ¿nos acompañan?—cuestionó Sakura—

No creo que debamos…—intentó decir Kiba pero fue interrumpido—

¡Si la casa del terror!—Decían Karin y Suigetsu al unísono—

Está bien, Hinata si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme—dijo el castaño—

Al parecer la idea de la casa del terror no fue la mejor, Naruto y Kiba salieron juntos gritando asustados dejando a Hinata y Sakura solas, mientras Karin y Suigetsu hablaban de lo aburrido que había sido.

"Puedes abrazarme", que valiente Kiba—se burlaba el rubio—

Mira quien lo dice, gallina naranja—se defendió el castaño—voy a formarme en la rueda de la fortuna vienes Hinata

Sí, que buena idea vamos todos—dijo Karin—

Iré a comprar los boletos ustedes aparten el lugar, vamos Hinata—dijo Suigetsu llevándose a Hinata de la mano—

Pero…—la Hyuuga no pudo decir nada—

Necesito que me ayudes—dijo el chico de cabello blanco cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos— tu eres una buena amiga de Karin, sabes, su personalidad le impide tener muchos amigos que bueno que la apoyas…

Si, ella es una gran persona pero ¿a qué quieres que te ayude?—cuestionó Hinata—

Necesito que tú y los demás se suban a otra cabina, así estaré a solas con Karin y le daré esto—dijo sacando un lindo collar—

¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Karin mientras veía como Suigetsu le mostraba el collar a Hinata y malinterpretaba las cosas—

Karin que haces aquí nosotros solo—trataba de explicar Suigetsu—

No tienes que explicarme nada pero ¡APURENSE NOS TIENEN ESPERANDO MUCHO TIEMPO!—fingía no sentirse mal—

Karin-Senpai…—Hinata trató de explicarle la situación—

Mentirosa—dijo sin voltear a ver a Hinata y corrió a buscar a los demás—

Tienes que explicárselo no puedes dejar que malinterprete las cosas—ordenó Hinata—

Pero ella es muy terca—dudaba Suigetsu—

Sé que funcionara, ahora vamos…

Llegaron a la fila donde los demás le apartaban lugar, Karin estaba seria y no miro en dirección a ellos todo el tiempo que estuvieron formados. La rueda de la fortuna al atardecer era uno de los lugares más románticos por lo que Suigetsu le había pagado al trabajador para que los dejara subir solo a ellos a la cabina y los dejara unos minutos en la parte más alta, seria trabajo de Hinata que los demás subieran a una cabina diferente, así, cuando fue su turno, Karin subió primero, una vez adentro Hinata se dejó caer hacia atrás llevándose con ella a Naruto y Kiba, dejando subir a Suigetsu, el empleado cerró la puerta y la noria comenzó a avanzar…

¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¿Tú no puedes estar un día sin causar problemas?—se quejaba Naruto en el piso—

Lo siento era necesario—afirmó Hinata—

¿Necesario?—preguntó Kiba—

Vamos Naruto olvídalo, subamos nosotros también—dijo Sakura—

Subieron a la siguiente cabina, Naruto vio la extraña escena de la cabina de al lado luego llamó a los demás, vieron por la ventana a Suigetsu y Karin aunque no podían escuchar su plática—

**Mientras tanto en la cabina de al lado**

¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? ¡BÁJATE AHORA MISMO!—decía Karin empujándolo contra el vidrio—

Estamos a no sé cuántos metros de altura ¿cómo quieres que me baje?—contestaba asustado Suigetsu—

¡NO ME INTERESA! bájate o te bajare yo—amenazó la pelirroja—

Porque estas tan molesta solo estaba platicando con Hinata-chan…

¡Hinata-chan! ¡AHORA ES HINATA-CHAN! Además te vi dándole un collar, yo que confié en ella, le dije cosas que no le había dicho a nadie es una mala amiga ¡la odio!—Karin presionó al chico contra el vidrio con más fuerza—

Karin, es la mejor amiga que has conseguido en tu vida, no vayas a decirle algo inapropiado por un malentendido—dijo Suigetsu—

Malentendido ¿de qué hablas?—cuestionó la Uzumaki soltando al adolorido chico—

La verdad es que ese collar no era para ella, para para ti—dijo serio—

Si claro, ¡NO QUIERAS VERME LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDA!—gritaba Karin—

Mira lo compre con una piedra roja porque me recordaba tu cabello y si no es suficiente prueba tiene grabado tu nombre—Suigetsu le mostró el collar—

¿Por qué se lo enseñabas a ella?—preguntó ruborizada—

Te lo dije, sé que es una buena amiga tuya, le pedí que me ayudara a que los otros no estuvieran interrumpiendo o molestándonos cuando te confesara que…

¿Confesaras qué?...

Me gustas, todo de ti me gusta y quiero que seas mi novia—dijo sonrojado—

¿Todo? aunque sea enojona, gritona…

Realmente amo todo eso ¿qué me dices?—preguntó Suigetsu—

Si, si, si, si, mil veces si—dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre Suigetsu—

En la parte superior de la rueda de la fortuna se encontraban Suigetsu y Karin abrazados viendo la puesta de sol mientras en la cabina de al lado cuatro chicos veían por la ventana como los jóvenes peleoneros se transformaban en una feliz pareja, en ese momento Hinata sopló el silbato para llamar a Gaara quien lanzó su flecha a la pareja uniéndolos para siempre…

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ese silbato es molesto—dijo el rubio—

Es algo que tenía que hacer—afirmó Hinata—

Si mal no recuerdo, escuche el mismo sonido el día de los fuegos artificiales ¿no me digas que eras tú?—dijo Naruto mientras la noria avanzaba—

Si mal no recuerdo ese día no volviste a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales—comentó Sakura—

Sakura-chan no fue mi culpa si ella no se hubiera perdido entonces yo—se justificaba Naruto—

No estaba perdida, estaba ayudando a alguien—_si se hubiera apurado hubiera logrado llegar con Sakura pero ¿Por qué no se fue_?—

Te dije que le tenías que avisar a alguien aunque sea una llamada a celular ¿acaso no puedes pensar ni en eso?—Naruto reprendía a Hinata—

No tengo un teléfono y no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, no soy nada tuyo—la noria se detuvo ella salió acompañada de Kiba—

Bueno yo…oye aun no término…—decía Naruto tratando de seguirla pero Sakura lo detuvo—

Espera dijiste que eran primos…

Te lo dije es prima lejana por parte de mi madre, no cree que seamos familia—excusa más patética y falsa no se le ocurrió al rubio—

Ya veo, pero creo que enserio, te preocupas demasiado por ella, tiene nuestra edad no es una niña para que la trates así—comentó seria Sakura—

Pues su comportamiento es el de una niña y además…

Además nada, tu único tema de conversación en las últimas semanas es: ¿que estará haciendo Hinata? ¿Estará bien Hinata? Hinata esto, Hinata aquello—se quejaba Sakura—

…tienes razón lo siento Sakura-chan—se disculpó Naruto— Vamos te acompaño a tu casa —_no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo si sigo pensando en Hinata, Sakura se enojara conmigo, pero ¿porque pienso tanto en ella?_—

Así Sakura y Naruto se retiraron, Hinata y Kiba fueron a reunirse con Karin y Suigetsu

¡HINATA-CHAN! Perdóname, eres una gran amiga, no quise decirte mentirosa ni pensar mal de ti puedes perdonarme, ¿podemos volver a ser amigas?—Karin se lanzó sobre Hinata abrazándola entre lágrimas —

Nunca dejamos de ser amigas, realmente me alegra que se aclarara el malentendido—dijo Hinata—

…

Parece que te diviertes mucho, pero no te durara mucho esa felicidad—decía cierta chica a lo lejos—si todo sale como lo planeo no te acercaras más a el

**OoO**

Como dirían por ahí no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, ok no, después de que la escuela me dejara sin aliento por terminar el semestre más pesado de mi vida, me senté frente a mi computadora para pasar el resto de mis vacaciones en internet cunado de repente mi madre se paró frente a mí y me dijo: apaga eso nos iremos de vacaciones para que te despegues de esa computadora. En pocas palabras unas vacaciones libres de tecnología T.T pero he vuelto y quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos mis lectores no es mi intención dejar esto a medias así que espero de ahora en adelante poder actualizar con más frecuencia

De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas y también mi agradecimiento por su comprensión

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	6. ¡Cuenta regresiva!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 6 ¡Cuenta regresiva! el tan ansiado san Valentín**

¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó Sai—

No es un asunto de tu incumbencia—contestó Sasuke—

Todo lo que sucede en el inframundo es de mi incumbencia, hago respetar las reglas lo recuerdas—sonrió engreído Sai—

Si sigues tanto las reglas no sé por qué estás aquí—señaló sarcástico el Uchiha—

Eso realmente no te importa, entonces ¿a dónde vas?—cuestionó nuevamente—

Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo te lo diré, voy a buscarla—afirmó Sasuke—

¿Quién dijo que podías hacer eso? además ella no te querrá ver de nuevo, es lo mejor para todos, te lo dije esa vez ¿no?

Teníamos un trato, solo quiero comprobar que ella está bien—dijo Sasuke—

Ella está bien, así que regresa por donde viniste—ordenó Sai—

No confió en ti—aseguro el Uchiha—

Orochimaru-sama ya ha bloqueado el portal cuando le dije que intentarías salir, puedes ir a comprobarlo—se burlaba Sai—

Maldito, en algún momento me cobrare todo lo que has hecho así que cuida tu espalda—advirtió Sasuke–

Es algo que quiero ver, por cierto ¿sabes que tan importantes son la alas para los ángeles?—preguntó Sai para desconcertar a Sasuke—

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—el Uchiha lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared—

Nada en realidad solo tenía la duda…—sonrió sínicamente Sai—

Hablar contigo es una completa pérdida de tiempo—dijo mientras se retiraba—

Te estaré vigilando no intentes nada estúpido…

**En la tierra**

Hinata descansaba en casa cuando llamaron a la puerta, Kushina había ido a visitarla, Hinata la dejo entrar le preparó un café y se sentaron a platicar.

Mira vi estos vestidos y me pareció que te quedarían hermosos, no tengo hijas pero siempre quise comprar ropa de niña, de bebe Naruto era tan lindo que siempre quise ponerle un vestido pero Minato no me dejo—contó entre risas Kushina—

No tenía que molestarse, muchas gracias—agradeció Hinata—

Hinata-chan, peleaste con Naruto ¿cierto?—cuestionó la pelirroja—

¿Cómo lo sabe?—preguntó Hinata—

Podría decir que conozco a mi hijo, pero la verdad es que no es solo eso, ha hablado de ti desde ayer y estaba algo triste. También estaba algo enfadado pero ya se le pasara, sabes tal vez no debería decir esto, no quiero meterme en la vida de Naruto, pero últimamente veo mucho brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de ti, y déjame decirte que te has vuelto uno de sus principales temas de conversación, eso me alegra. Naruto no solía preocuparse mucho por los demás, solo por las personas más allegadas a él, me sorprende como se preocupa por ti cuando solo se conocen desde hace poco más de un mes

¿Qué quiere decir?—cuestionó Hinata—

Naruto conoce a Sakura-san hace unos años pasaron semanas antes de que esa chica le hablara y meses antes de que aceptara tener una cita con el pero cada vez que mi hijo hablaba de ella sus ojos brillaban intensamente, de un año para acá no ha hablado mucho de ella, dejo de visitarla tan seguido, olvidaba que se iban a ver, ella dejo de venir a la casa y al parecer olvidaba también sus citas con Naruto, lo que quiero decir, es que no me meteré en la vida amorosa de Naruto el decidirá lo que es mejor, pero te agradezco realmente que le devuelvas a mi hijo esa mirada llena de alegría, no hay nada que haga más feliz a una madre que ver esa expresión en la cara de sus hijos, gracias—enunció Kushina con una mirada llena de ternura—

No tiene que agradecérmelo yo soy quien debe agradecerles a ustedes el apoyo que me han brindado—comentó Hinata haciendo una reverencia—

No seas modesta Hina-chan—dijo abrazándola—bueno nos vemos luego…

H…hasta luego—sonrió y se despidió de la señora Uzumaki—

**En la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze **

¡No puedo creer que sea tan torpe!—decía Naruto—

Si—respondía Minato sin quitar la mirada de los platos que lavaba—

¡Me sorprende que mi primo Nagato no la ha despedido!

Entiendo…

¡Se enojó conmigo cuando yo estaba preocupado buscándola!

Claro…

¿Estás dándome por mi lado?—preguntó el rubio menor algo molesto—

Por supuesto…digo, claro que no hijo, solo que me has contado esto más de 20 veces y ella igual que tú, ya no es una niña no tienes que tratarla así…

Eso mismo dice Sakura-chan—respondió serio Naruto—

Bueno, pero cuando alguien te importa cuidarlo no es una obligación, es una necesidad, así que piensa cual es el motivo por el que te preocupas por ella—dijo poniendo a pensar a Naruto—

¡Por Obligación! obviamente, mi madre la trajo ahora somos responsables de ella—comentaba el rubio menor—

Ya veo, entonces déjame decirte que no debes preocuparte por ella, en todo caso es asunto de tu madre y mío nosotros la ayudaremos—dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo—

Entiendo me voy, en unos días será san Valentín le comprare chocolates a Sakura-chan—dijo el rubio menor despidiéndose—

**En casa de Hinata **

Hinata-chan ¿estás en casa? ¡ABREME!—gritaba Karin tras la puerta—

Karin-Senpai ya voy, no grite por favor—decía Hinata mientras abría la puerta—

Se acerca san Valentín, tenemos que comprar ingredientes para hacer chocolate, se los das a las personas importantes para ti y a la persona que te gusta—decía emocionada Karin—

¿A la persona que te gusta?—cuestionó Hinata intrigada—

Si, si ahora cámbiate y vamos al centro comercial…

Hinata utilizo un lindo vestido de los que le regalo Kushina y acompaño a Karin al centro comercial donde compraban los ingredientes para hacer chocolate, se encontraron a Sakura y decidieron ir juntas a la casa de Hinata a prepararlo, Karin tenía experiencia, pues cocinaba postres seguido en la cafetería y siempre se lucia con la presentación, Hinata nunca había preparado chocolate pero aprendió rápidamente y aunque era sencillo realmente era delicioso, por otro lado, aunque era muy buena en todo lo que hacía, la cocina no era el punto fuerte de Sakura, así que para el final del día Hinata le había "ayudado" (haciendo la mayoría del trabajo) para que pudiera darle algo a Naruto…

**Después de unos días llegó el tan ansiado san Valentín **

Hinata caminaba de camino al trabajo cuando escucho que la llamaban

Hinata, buenos días…

Hola Gaara ¿qué haces aquí?—saludó la ojiperla—

En este día tan ocupado me tome un tiempo para venir a visitarte y me hablas así…en realidad vine a recordarte que tienes que aplícate ya paso más de un mes desde tu llegada y el número de parejas sigue siendo mínimo, me voy cuídate…

Entiendo pero primero llévate esto, es una costumbre regalárselo a las personas cercanas a ti—dijo dándole una bolsa con chocolates—

Gracias Hinata esfuérzate hoy—dijo cuido antes de desaparecer—

**En el trabajo…**

Hoy habrá más gente de lo normal Hinata ¿estás lista?—comentó Kiba—

Si, por cierto Kiba-kun esto es para ti, este es para Karin-Senpai y Suigetsu-san…

Gracias Hinata-chan—dijo Suigetsu—

En serio me hiciste chocolates, ¿puedo probarlos ahora?—decía Kiba abriendo la bolsa y probando uno— ¡son deliciosos eres una gran cocinera!

Es hora de abrir—decía Nagato sonriendo—

Bienvenido, permítame guiarlo a una mesa—Hinata atendía al primer cliente—

Una mesa para dos por favor…también tengo unas cosas que pedirle señorita…Soy Obito, en unos minutos llegara cierta chica su cabello es corto y castaño su nombre es Rin y quiero darle este ramo de rosas, cuando haga la señal ¿podría traerlas?—dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano—

Sera un placer Obito-san realmente le deseo suerte—decía sonriente la Hyuuga—

Gracias ¡mira es ella! ve por favor—decía Obito nervioso—

Bienvenida señorita—Hinata hacia una reverencia el hilo rojo de la chica efectivamente estaba conectado a Obito—

Estoy buscando a alguien—dijo la joven—

Acompáñame por favor—Hinata la guio hacia la mesa de Obito—

¡Obito hola!—sonrió al ver a su amigo y tomó asiento—

Rin que bueno que llegaste—sudaba y temblaba, las palabras no salían con facilidad de su boca—

Es un lindo lugar, dime de que querías hablar…

Bueno yo…tú sabes…si bueno…porque no ordenamos ¡señorita!-gritó Obito nervioso—

¿Desean ordenar?—preguntó sonriente Hinata—

Si quiero un pastel de chocolate me comentaron que es delicioso—dijo Rin—

Yo un café muy cargado por favor—pidió Obito

En un momento…

¿Querías decirme algo Obito?

Bueno tu…yo nosotros…nunca…siempre…

Aquí está su orden disfrútenla…

La señal nunca llegó, luego de una corta plática y después de terminar su postre la chica salió del establecimiento, al parecer Obito no había tenido el valor para decir nada…

Aquí está su cuanta, traeré el ramo de flores Obito-san—decía tristemente Hinata—

Olvídalo, tíralo o consérvalo si quieres, otro año más en que no me atrevo—decía serio—

Yo puedo ayudarlo si lo desea—ofreció Hinata—

Enserio y ¿por qué lo harías?—dudaba Obito—

Es bueno ayudar a los demás. Mi turno termina a las 3 si desea que lo ayude vuelva a esa hora—ofreció Hinata con una sonrisa—

**A las 3**

Señorita—Obito saludo a Hinata—

Obito-san, aquí está su ramo de flores ahora vamos a la casa de Rin-san…

Espera…yo no puedo siempre que quiero hablarle tartamudeo y termino divagando—decía nervioso mientras caminaban a casa de Rin—

Por suerte la casa de la castaña no quedaba muy lejos, pero Obito caminaba despacio para tardarse más en llegar cuando entraron por una pequeña calle Hinata pudo observar a la chica afuera de una casa regando las plantas…

Solo repase en su cabeza lo que le dirá y ármese de valor ¿que podría pasar?—dijo Hinata— Mire es ella…

Mejor no, esperare otro año—decía sudando y temblado Obito—

No, ahora cierre los ojos y cuente de 10 a 1, luego en voz alta diga todas las cosas positivas que ve en ella—decía mientras tocaba su silbato—

(10…5...2….1) Rin yo me enamore de ti a primera vista, eres realmente linda, bondadosa, amable y siempre me ayudas a pesar de lo torpe que soy, lamento no haber tenido el valor de decirlo antes te amo…

Yo también te amo Obito—contestó Rin mientras Obito abría sus ojos—

¿Pero qué pasa?—no lo podía creer—

Esa chica me dijo que viniera y logre escuchar todo lo que dijiste, realmente fue muy lindo—dijo la castaña sonrojada—

Aquí tiene sus flores, felicidades, me retiro—se despedía Hinata—

Muchas gracias…Obito ¿ella quien era?—preguntó sonriendo Rin—

Digamos que un ángel que vino a ayudarme—contestó sonriendo Obito—

Hinata decidió emprender el camino de regreso a su casa tal vez podía pasar un momento por el parque para distraerse o ver si encontraba a alguien más a quien unir pero escuchó una voz que la llamaba…

¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? apuesto a que estas perdida. ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?—preguntó cierto rubio al encontrársela por casualidad—

No realmente Uzumaki-san, no tendría motivos para disgustarme—decía fingiendo indiferencia—

A si, ¡no me importa realmente! me voy tengo que ver a Sakura-chan—expresaba serio pero estaba enfadado por la indiferencia de Hinata—

Tengo algo para ti y tus padres como agradecimiento—dijo Hinata tratando de enmendar la actitud con la que había hablado antes—

Naruto, Hinata-san que sorpresa ¿qué está pasando aquí?—preguntaba Sakura—

Iba a tu casa ahora mismo Sakura-chan…Personalmente no quiero tu chocolate Hinata tengo el de Sakura-chan pero dámelo se lo daré a mis padres—dijo de mala gana—

¡No hace falta que seas grosero si no lo quieres!—grito la borde de las lágrimas, Hinata los arrojo y se fue—

¿No crees que la trataste mal?—reclamó Sakura—

¿No te hubieras enojado si me daba chocolate?—cuestionó el rubio—

Solo era por compromiso, es normal que le des chocolate a tu familia—decía la pelirosa—

Bueno ya no importa, ten tu chocolate—expresaba Naruto sintiéndose mal por su actitud—

No es para mí ¿verdad?—señaló seria—

Por qué lo… ¡rayos!…

Los regalos que me das los envuelves en papel rosa porque sabes que me gusta ese color. La envoltura de este es lila además tiene una tarjeta que dice para Hinata con tu letra ¿quieres alguna otra prueba?...

Es de mi madre me pidió que le diera esto a Hinata, este es el tuyo—dijo cambiando la caja lila por una rosa que traía en su otro bolsillo—

Entiendo…aquí está el mío—Naruto rápidamente lo probo—

Es el más delicioso que me has dado hasta hoy realmente has mejorado—la felicitó el rubio—

Me gustaría decir que lo hice yo, pero solo ayude, lo preparó ella…

¿Ella?—no tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién se refería—

Ahora que lo dices, el de hace un año era un poco más dulce—el rubio trató de rectificarse—

¿Está bien que la dejes irse así?—dijo Sakura tomando los chocolate apastados del suelo—

No tengo por qué ir tras ella, vamos te invito a comer—sonrió el rubio—

No tengo ánimos, será para la próxima—decía cabizbaja la pelirosa—

Entiendo, nos vemos luego—dijo desanimado—_ ¡Vaya! san Valentín Sakura está cada vez más distante…no debí hablarle así a Hinata, ella incluso se acordó de mí y me iba a dar chocolate, me siento un verdadero idiota_

**Mientras en un parque cercano…**

¿Porque me habla así? yo solo…solo…ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando—se decía a si misma Hinata—

Es amor, querida—dijo una voz detrás de ella—

¿Amor?…tú…eres la chica de aquella vez…

Yamanaka Ino ¿el nombre no te dice nada? bueno no importa. Solo te diré esto una vez, aléjate de Uzumaki Naruto dentro de un año te iras ¿o no?, solo vienes a destrozar su relación—acusaba la rubia—

¿Por qué me dices todo esto?—decía con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿es por lo de Shikamaru? él no estaba…

Él no me interesa, tal vez no me recuerdas, pero yo soy una vieja conocida, ahora piensa lo que te he dicho…

**OoO**

Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, si la chica misteriosa era Ino, ¿Qué relación tiene con Hinata? ¿Por qué quiere que se aleje de Naruto? Dentro de poco lo sabrán

Críticas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, siempre ayudan a un escritor a mejorar.

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	7. Si te enamoras de dos personas

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 7 Si te enamoras de dos personas…**

Sasuke-kun vine a jugar un rato contigo—se burlaba Sai—

¿Ahora que rayos haces aquí?—preguntó Sasuke—

Sabes lo que hago aquí, tengo que vigilarte eres el demonio que da más problemas ¿por qué no puedes ser como los demás y dejar de hacer esto?—decía Sai con un gesto de fastidio—

¿Qué te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer?—cuestionaba molesto Sasuke—

No es que me importe, pero tengo ordenes de evitar que salgas así que para de una vez, es una advertencia, pero antes dime tengo curiosidad ¿porque intentas hacerlo? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en salir a buscarla?—indagó Sai—

No tengo por qué explicar lo que hago, pero si te sirve de algo, todas las personas alcanzan un punto en el que quieren cambiar para bien—dijo serio el Uchiha—

Olvidas un pequeño detalle, tú no eres una persona eres un demonio, ¡es muy tarde para querer cambiar! no importa cuánto lo desees—expresaba Sai con enfado—

No te exaltes, ¿te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?—decía irónico Sasuke—pero parece que sabes de lo que hablas ¿hay una historia trágica detrás de esto?

¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!—gritaba enojado Sai—

Hmph—fue lo único que dijo Sasuke—

Por cierto ¿sabes para que son los collares de los ángeles?—preguntaba Sai con la intención de perturbar a Sasuke—

No realmente y no es algo que necesitemos saber ¿no?—decía indiferente Sasuke pero realmente tenia curiosidad—

¿Enserio?—preguntaba irónico Sai—

Pero por tu propio bien más vale que sea algo decorativo si era importante para Hinata te matare—advirtió el Uchiha—

¿Te digo un secreto? Ya estoy muerto—se burló Sai antes de retirarse enfureciendo a Sasuke—

**Finales de Marzo en la tierra…**

Bien hecho Hinata este mes ha sido uno de los más productivos pero no te confíes aún falta bastante—felicitaba Gaara—

Si entiendo—decía seria Hinata—

Por qué no sales un rato con tu rara amiga pelirroja o aceptas una invitación de ese castaño extraño desde hace un tiempo te noto triste y apartada ¿pasa algo?—indago el pelirrojo—

Estoy bien, saldré un rato con Karin eso me hará sentir mejor—dijo despidiéndose—

Hinata camino un rato hasta llegar a un centro comercial comenzó a pasear para distraerse y llamar a Karin desde un teléfono público. Su conversación con aquella rubia llamada Ino la había dejado algo extrañada sabía que la conocía pero ¿de dónde? Realmente la había dejado pesando especialmente porque le ordenaba que se alejara de Naruto como sabía que se iría en un año pero lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos era ese día de san Valentín le daba vueltas y vueltas a la idea de realmente estar enamorada de Naruto cuando…

Hinata… ¿eres tú?—dijo una voz familiar—

¡Uzumaki-san!—expresó Hinata mientras su corazón se aceleraba—

¿Qué has estado haciendo? no te he visto desde…desde hace mucho—comentó Naruto recordando el día de san Valentín—Fui a buscarte a tu casa varias veces para disculparme por…

¡Lo siento no estaba en casa! y no es necesario que te disculpes dijiste lo que sentías y yo entiendo—Decía Hinata con vos temblorosa por el llanto que quería salir—

No es verdad, realmente deseaba comer esos chocolates y realmente necesitaba disculparme, sabía que no podía molestarte en el trabajo por eso no te busque allí, pero ¡en verdad lo siento!—dijo el rubio algo sonrojado inclinando la cabeza—

No tienes que disculparte Uzumaki…

Naruto…se escucha mejor no crees, quisiera invitarte a comer estas libre ahora—preguntó Naruto aun sonrojado—

Si, N…Naruto-kun—respondió Hinata y comenzaron a caminar—

Vamos a ese restaurante de comida rápida—señaló el rubio—

Pero ¿si Sakura-san se entera?—cuestionó Hinata—

No se enojara, lo más seguro es que no le importa—comentó Naruto nostálgico—

Lo siento no quería…—dijo Hinata—

Está bien, es solo una leve discusión, ya se le pasara—expresó el rubio sonriendo—

¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?—pregunto extrañada Hinata mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del establecimiento—

Sé que estabas en tu casa ¿porque nunca abriste?—preguntó serio Naruto—

No podía hacerlo tengo mis motivos—afirmo Hinata desviando la mirada—

Mis padres también estaban preocupados por ti, ¡no puedes desaparecer así como así!—reprendió el rubio—

Por eso mismo, dentro de nueve meses tengo que regresar a mi casa y no volveremos a vernos—contaba triste Hinata—

¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde vives? Podría…tengo una idea porque no compras un celular así podríamos hablar, vamos…

Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado pero…Naruto-kun aún no me has contestado **¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Quieres hablar de algo?**—insistía Hinata—

**Hace unos días (flashback)**

Naruto ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?—pregunto Minato—

Voy a ver a Sakura-chan tenemos clases a las 8…

Por cierto hijo ¿no has visto a Hina-chan?, ¿ya no has ido a buscarla?—cuestionaba Kushina—

No, ¿porque tendría que buscarla?…

¿Por qué no te preguntas eso tú?, has estado de mal humor desde que dejaste de verla—comento el padre del rubio—

¡NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR!—gritó Naruto—

¿Entonces por qué gritas?—cuestiono la pelirroja—

Lo siento, no era mi intención—se disculpó el rubio menor—

Creo que tienes que hablar con ella para dejar de sentirte así—propuso Minato—

¿O tal vez es a causa de Sakura-san?—inquirió Kushina aun sabiendo que no era el caso—

Es cierto que las cosas no van bien con Sakura-chan pero…

Por qué no buscas a Hinata y aclaras lo que está pasando—dijo Minato—

Y según ustedes ¿qué es lo que está pasando?—pregunto el rubio mientras sus padres se miraban mutuamente y sonreían—

Sabes dicen que cuando te enamoras de dos personas debes quedarte con la segunda porque si de verdad amaras a la primera no te habrías enamorado de la segunda—contó Kushina—

Enamorado…no es…

No pierdes nada con buscarla así aclaras tus sentimientos—opinó Minato—

¿Qué quieres decir con aclarar?—el despistado chico seguía sin entender—

No estoy culpando a Hina-chan—dijo Kushina— pero tal vez tus problemas con Sakura se agravaron porque tú empezaste a sentir algo por ella, no digo que sea amor, tal vez solo querías protegerla y es justo eso lo que tienes que aclarar…

…

Luego de la comidaNaruto se las había arreglado para evadir una vez más la pregunta de Hinata ahora se encontraban en una tienda de celulares. Hinata veía los modelos adentro y Naruto los de afuera…

¿Qué tal este?—preguntó Naruto desde afuera señalando un lindo celular de almeja color lila—

¿Naruto? que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, por lo de la otra vez, lo siento no debía molestarme así—dijo Sakura recordando que habían peleado por una simple ida al cine—

¿Cuál Naruto-kun?—salió Hinata de la tienda—

¿Hinata-san? ¿Pensé que no la veías desde hace tiempo?—cuestionó sorprendida Sakura—

Sakura-chan yo no…

Entiendo estas ocupado me tengo que ir hablamos mañana en clases—se despidió la pelirosa—

¿No deberías ir tras ella?—cuestiono Hinata—

Esta algo molesta, lo mejor será dejar que se le pase el enojo, sigamos buscando un celular—sonrió el rubio—

_Hace un tiempo Naruto habría venido de inmediato a buscarme con chocolates, flores o globos, yo le hubiera gritado, ambos sonreiríamos y todo terminaría como una leve discusión__…—_pensaba Sakura mientras por accidente chocaba con otro transeúnte—

Fíjate por donde caminas—bufó un chico de cabellos oscuros—

Lo siento—dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente antes de volver a sus pensamientos—

Hmph—exclamo el chico y siguió caminando, sin poder evitar voltear de reojo—

_Ahora al parecer ni siquiera vendrá, y lo peor es que yo tampoco lo estoy esperando me pregunto ¿cuándo las cosas llegaron a este punto?_

…_.._

Hinata ese es un buen celular pero ¿sabes usarlo?—cuestionaba el rubio—

No, nunca he tenido uno—afirmo Hinata—

Agregare mi numero para que puedas llamarme siempre que lo desees, ¡mira soy tu primer contacto! solo presiona la tecla verde y listo—expresaba sonriendo Naruto—

Muchas gracias por traerme a comprar el celular, pero no has contestado mi pregunta…

¿De qué hablas? Mira la hora, vamos a tu casa es tarde—dijo el rubio desviando el tema nuevamente—

Naruto aún no podía contestar la pregunta de Hinata, definitivamente sentía algo por ella y definitivamente quería hablar de eso con ella pero no le diría nada hasta saber que era exactamente, lo que el rubio si sabía es que pasar unas horas con Hinata habían hecho que su frustración, preocupaciones y mal humor desaparecieran por completo, Hinata tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones en cualquier momento Naruto podría actuar como antes y decepcionarla, pero su corazón definitivamente se aceleraba cada vez más en presencia del rubio…

Bien ya llegamos a tu casa nos vemos luego—se despedía Naruto—

Si, cuídate Naruto-kun luego visitare a tus padres—prometió Hinata—

Se alegraran mucho de verte, luego podríamos salir juntos de nuevo—propuso el rubio—

Me encantaría—dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta pero al voltear…— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Aquí termina el capítulo 7 y tengo dos cosas importantes que tratar con ustedes:

Numero 1: estoy sumamente feliz y agradecida con todos aquellos que han dejado su reviews ya sobrepase los 20 sé que para muchos escritores ese número puede parecer pequeño pero a mí me llena de satisfacción leer todos esos comentarios positivos que me inspiran a mejorar por ustedes queridos lectores. Y

Numero 2: Como escritora debo de amar mi obra completa y lo hago, pero muchas veces el amor por algo nos ciega y no nos deja ver algo importante, algo que quiero tener presente: que por más que uno este orgulloso de lo que hace es humano y comete errores, por eso les pido queridos lectores que me digan con total sinceridad si tienen alguna queja sugerencia o comentario para comenzar a optimizar esos aspectos, sé que tengo aun muchos fallos por corregir así que les agradezco a todos los que de buena manera me ayudan a mejorar.

De nuevo les doy las gracias queridos lectores porque ustedes son parte de este proyecto nos leemos pronto


	8. Encuentro con el pasado

**Capítulo 8 Encuentro con el pasado**

Me encantaría—dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta pero al voltear…— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Hinata parece que no sigues mi consejo, pensé que eras muy obediente—dijo sarcástica cierta rubia—

¡Yamanaka-san! S…sal de aquí por favor—pidió la Hyuuga—

¡Sabes que los seres diferentes no deben mezclarse!—gritó exaltada Ino—

N…no sé a qué te refieres—fingía Hinata—

Sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas la inocente ¡sé lo que eres!—sonrió arrogante la rubia—

¿Tú sabes?...

¡Más te vale no tratar de negarlo querida "amiga"!—exclamo Ino irónicamente—o ¿me vas a decir que has olvidado lo que paso?

No sé de qué me estás hablando…—aseguraba Hinata—

¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? Entonces te voy a contar una historia…

**Flashback**

Luego de una temprana muerte a causa de cierta enfermedad que la postro en una cama por varios años, la joven Yamanaka Ino dio su último suspiro, luego de eso el dolor cesó por completo y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de podía sentir la calidez del lugar más claro y pacifico que había visto en su vida.

¿Yamanaka Ino-san?—pregunto a sus espaldas una dulce voz—

Sí, soy yo—dijo Ino mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que la llamaba—

Bienvenida—expresó una chica de ojos perlados— soy Hyuuga Hinata estas en el purgatorio veamos tu historial

¿Purgatorio? ¿Historial? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntaba la rubia mientras comenzaba a entender la situación—estoy…yo… ¿morí?

Me temo que si—afirmó Hinata tocando su hombro—pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que todo estará bien, por lo que veo fuiste en vida una persona ejemplar, bondadosa y amable…

Si lo dice así me avergonzare—bromeo Ino—

Es hora de que vayamos con Tsunade-sama ella te dará una joya espiritual para que puedas ser un ángel—comento Hinata—

Pero ¿qué hay de mi esposo? él esta solo—expresó tristemente la rubia—

Bueno…—Hinata trataba de explicarle que tenía que esperar—

¡Nos casamos muy jóvenes porque no teníamos a nadie más en el mundo!—decía Ino desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡prometimos estar juntos para siempre! y ¡yo…no cumplí!

Yamanaka-san—trataba de consolar la peliazul—

¡Necesito verlo una vez más! ¡Necesito decirle que todo está bien!—Lloraba amargamente la rubia— ¡decirle que si desea rehacer su vida yo no me molestare! se lo dije muchas veces antes de morir pero es tan terco que siempre respondía que a la única mujer que podía amar era a mi…

Realmente tienes un buen esposo—comentó Hinata tomando entre sus brazos a Ino para calmarla—

¡Me dijo que siempre estaría allí para mí!...yo en cambio lo deje solo, no merezco ser un ángel—decía entre sollozos Ino—

¡Ino-san no es tu culpa! tú fuiste una gran mujer, algunas veces las cosas no salen como nosotros planeamos porque no podemos controlar nuestro futuro, pero como seres humanos hay que enfrentar las pruebas que nos pone el destino, aunque algunas veces parecieran insuperables, tu luchaste por tu vida hasta el final y eso te hace merecedora de estar aquí—alentó Hinata—

Hinata-chan me siento un poco mejor—dijo Ino agradecida pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos—

Además tu esposo es un hombre maravilloso según lo describes, dentro de unos años el vendrá aquí, podrán reencontrarse, ser ángeles y cumplir su promesa de estar juntos para siempre—comento Hinata para hacer feliz a su nueva amiga—

Luego de esa plática Hinata e Ino fueron a hablar con Tsunade quien al escuchar la situación le otorgo a Ino la misión de junto a Hinata cuidar el purgatorio para que así esperara la llegada de su pareja, La rubia acepto la misión encomendada, decidió ser paciente y esperar a su marido sin presiones, nada le daría más alegría que ver al hombre que amaba vivir una vida larga y plena, así que acepto que la tarea de cuidar a su esposo recayera en alguien más.

Con el tiempo la rubia y Hinata se hicieron inseparables, realmente se apreciaban mutuamente y compartían muchos momentos juntas. Ino le platicaba a su amiga sobre cómo era su esposo física y emocionalmente, sobre cómo había amado a su pareja, como habían sido sus primeras citas, la difícil situación que habían pasado al ser tan jóvenes, no tener familia ni educación y no poder conseguir un empleo, también le hablo de su promesa de estar juntos para siempre, la rubia aseguraba que su pareja sería una excelente persona y vivirían como ángeles para siempre pero si por cualquier cosa eso no llegaba a suceder ella lo acompañaría hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario.

Cierto día Tsunade tenía que atender personalmente algunos asuntos por lo que pidió no ser interrumpida, la única persona que se encontraba para suplirla era aquella que solo miraba como último recurso, un anciano llamado Danzo. Ino siempre se había preguntado que hacia ese hombre en un lugar tan pacifico, pues su sola presencia despedía un aura maligna, Hinata solo sabía que según los rumores ese hombre tenía un gran fanatismo por cumplir las reglas, cuando llego el momento de que Tsunade partiera a cumplir con sus asuntos llamo a Ino, y le pidió que la acompañara, como la chica rubia sabía que su esposo aun no tenía por qué llegar acepto ir con Tsunade, lo que fuera con tal de no toparse con danzo.

Cuando Ino regreso lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata para hablarle de su viaje, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que su marido había llegado a pesar de no ser aun su tiempo y peor aún, que Hinata había mandado de buenas a primeras a su marido al inframundo, primero pensó que tal vez era una confusión Hinata posiblemente se había equivocado, pero para su mala suerte era cierto él no había sido una buena persona, ni siquiera se detuvo a indagar sobre la vida de su esposo, corrió a buscarlo arrepintiéndose de no haberlo cuidado ella personalmente, en su camino se encontró con Hinata…

¿Por qué lo hiciste Hinata? ¿Por qué lo mandaste al inframundo?—recriminaba la rubia—

¿Te enteraste?—preguntaba Hinata mirando fijamente hacia enfrente con un rostro sin emociones—

¿Pensaste que no lo sabría? ¡Ni siquiera pude verlo ni hablar con él!—las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Ino—

Tienes que entenderlo—afirmaba Hinata aun sin expresión alguna—

¡Sé que debí cuidarlo personalmente para evitar algo como esto! pero…

No te culpes, aun así no hubieras podido hacer nada—reveló Hinata—

Que dices yo…

Los ángeles cuidan de todo peligro externo a los humanos y aunque podemos tratar de guiarlos por el sendero correcto es decisión de ellos seguir el camino que eligen—explico la Hyuuga— Además él merecía ir a ese lugar yo solo cumplí mi trabajo—

**Fin del flashback **

¡Ya basta por favor!—Pedía Hinata mientras se tiraba al piso por el mareo con las manos en su cabeza por el dolor—

Luego de eso tuve que hacer algunos tratos con ciertos seres, los cuales a cambio de la módica cantidad de mi joya espiritual me prometieron llevarme con mi marido, pero para mí desgracia no eran más que estafadores así que termine con la forma que tengo ahora—comento la rubia—

Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, cuando era un ángel en el purgatorio jamás te conocí—aseguro—Hinata—

¡Deja de mentir! ¡Mientras yo sufría tú te regocijabas entre el amor de Sasuke, la amabilidad de Tsunade-sama y tu familia!

¿Cómo sabes sobre Sasuke-sama?—cuestionó la Hyuuga confundida—

¡Sé todo sobre ti! cuando me entere que te estabas quedando en casa de Sasuke di aviso a Orochimaru-sama para que mandara a alguien a sacarte de ahí no era posible que tu si pudieras estar con un demonio y yo no—confeso Ino—

Las cosas eran diferentes…él quería—trato de explicar Hinata pero fue interrumpida—

¿Por qué tenías que tener preferencia? pero mi satisfacción fue aún mayor cuando me ente de lo que te sucedió ¡un ángel sin alas y mejor aún sin joya espiritual! ¡Debo agradecerle a quien haya hecho eso! era tu condena por no dejarme ser feliz, pero luego a la niña consentida se le da una oportunidad y ¡resulta que es aceptada y amada por todos! pero esto no se va aquedar así me encargare de hacer tu vida miserable—dijo la rubia mientras salía y azotaba la puerta—

Hinata estaba agotada mentalmente, ella estaba segura de que eso no había ocurrido, al menos no lo recordaba, pero cuando pensaba en la historia de la rubia pequeños recuerdos en forma de flash comenzaban a llenar su memoria, esto hizo que su dolor de cabeza y mareo aumentaran por lo que se fue a dormir para tratar de apaciguar el malestar.

**En el inframundo**

Sasuke ¿dónde estás que no te veo?—se burlaba Sai—

¿Qué quieres ahora?—decía molesto Sasuke—

No la encontraste ¿verdad?...

¿De qué hablas?—el Uchiha fingía demencia—

Sé que saliste de aquí y fuiste al mundo humano ¿por qué la buscaste allí?—cuestionó Sai—

No te importa—afirmó Sasuke—

Ya veo "_aún no sabe que está en la tierra como humana"_—pensó Sai—

No me interesa seguir hablando de esto después de todo no es de tu incumbencia—dijo Sasuke mientras se retiraba—

**Al día siguiente **

Hinata se despertó un poco más tranquila y fue a trabajar como de costumbre mientras en un descanso pensaba sobre todo lo que había hablado con Yamanaka Ino llegó Kiba...

¡Hinata! quieres ir al parque conmigo hoy por la tarde, es algo importante—pedía Kiba—

Hoy, si me parece bien—contesto Hinata, luego Kiba se fue emocionado—

El rosa—dijo Karin parada detrás de Hinata mientras se acomodaba sus gafas—

¿Que?...

Ese vestido nuevo se te vera bien para tu cita con Kiba—comentó la pelirroja—

No es una cita…yo—decía levemente sonrojada—

No importa, por cierto me entere de que hablaste con mi primo Naruto, sabes, últimamente no deja de hablar de ti—decía sonriente Karin—

¿En serio?—preguntaba incrédula y algo sonrojada la Hyuuga—

Si pensaba que Kiba-kun era el único pero ahora veo que no, pero no te preocupes no le diré a mi primito que saldrás con Kiba. Tampoco se lo digas tú—advirtió la pelirroja—

¿Por qué no debo decirle?—se preguntaba Hinata—

Porque solo sales con Kiba como amigos ¿no?—exponía la pelirroja—no debemos dejar que se formen malentendidos ahora dime ¿que sientes por Naruto?

Yo no…yo solo…es que…yo—balbuceaba Hinata nerviosa—

Esa reacción dice mucho, no importa cuánto quieras negarlo, pero de eso tampoco diré nada no me concierne a mi…

Por la tarde Hinata usaba el vestido recomendado por Karin e iba en busca de Kiba al parque este estaba esperándola en la entrada y tenía una correa con la que paseaba a un enorme perro…

Kiba-kun ¡que perro tan grande!—decía Hinata sonriendo—

Hola Hinata, este es Akamaru—indicó alegre Kiba—

¡Qué lindo perro!, ¡qué lindo perro!—decía la Hyuuga mientras lo acariciaba—

Parece que le agradas…

¿De que querías hablarme Kiba-kun?—preguntó directamente—

Por ahora vamos a pasear hablaremos de eso más tarde—decía Kiba sonrojado—

Está bien…

Hinata y Kiba se divirtieron paseando por el parque, comiendo helado y jugando con Akamaru, cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse rojizo gracias al atardecer Kiba guío a Hinata a un pequeño mirador sobre una de las colinas del parque donde no pasaba mucha gente…

Hinata ¿no te gusta la vista?—cuestiono el castaño—

Sí, me encanta el atardecer, es nostálgico pues es un final, pero me trae alegría que después de él viene un nuevo comienzo.

Hinata sobre lo que quería hablarte—sacó el tema Kiba—

Si dime…

Bueno veras…yo…tu a mi…desde hace tiempo—Kiba no podía ni siquiera articular palabras—

No estoy entendiendo—afirmó Hinata—

¡Estoy enamorado de ti! desde el primer momento en que mis ojos te vieron sentí que eras alguien especial, tenía la necesidad de seguir junto a ti, odiaba que terminara el horario de trabajo porque no podía escuchar tu voz, tus hermosos ojos reflejan la paz que quiero sentir en mi vida, tus labios pronunciando mi nombre me dejan una dulce sensación en el pecho, no pensé que en algún momento tendría el valor para preguntarte esto pero ¿me harías es honor de ser mi novia?—pregunto Kiba sonrojado y avergonzado pero satisfecho por haber dicho todo lo que sentía—

L…lo…s….siento Kiba yo n…no—Hinata estaba tan sonrojada como Kiba—

¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Naruto haciéndose presente en la escena—

**oOoOoOo**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 8 ¿Qué hacía Danzo como asistente de Tsunade? ¿Por qué Hinata se comportó así con Ino? y ¿por qué Hinata no recuerda nada de eso? Prometo tardarme lo menos posible en actualizar para resolver todas esas dudas y más.

Un enorme agradecimiento a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas nos leemos pronto (n.n)/


	9. La verdad es la solución para los celos

**Capítulo 9 La verdad es la solución para los celos.**

¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Preguntó el rubio serio viendo la escena—

Na…Naruto-kun solo estábamos hablando—aseguró Hinata—

No vengas a hacer teatro de primo celoso—se burlaba Kiba—

Hinata mis padres se enteraron de la nota y nos están esperando—afirmó el rubio—

¿N…nota? ¿De que estas hablando?—cuestionaba confundida la Hyuuga—

Me dejaste una nota por la tarde donde me pedias que te buscara en el parque—respondió Naruto—

Y…yo no te deje ninguna nota—contestó Hinata—

Ya la escuchaste Naruto ahora vete estábamos en medio de algo—pidió irritado el castaño—

Lamento haber interrumpido su importante conversación pero tendrán que dejarla para otro momento ¿no quieres que mis padres se impacienten o si Hinata?—decía notablemente molesto el rubio—

Bueno…yo no…Kiba-kun debo irme—dijo Hinata un poco aliviada por no tener que seguir la conversación con el castaño—

Espera Hinata sobre lo que te dije…—indagó Kiba—

Hinata adelántate, yo tengo que hablar de algo con Kiba, te alcanzo en unos minutos—exigió Naruto—

T…te prometo que h…hablaremos luego Kiba-kun, debo pensar las cosas—se despidió Hinata—

Bien ¿de qué quieres hablar "primito"?—cuestionó Kiba—

¡Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetírtelo! Hinata no es mi prima y no voy a dejar que te acerques más a ella—afirmó molesto el rubio—

Que no me acerque a ella ¿Entonces qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Acaso ahora quieres a todas las chicas para ti?—contestaba Kiba a la defensiva—

Sakura nunca fue mi novia, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones—contestó Naruto y comenzó a alejarse—

Luego de que Naruto se fue Kiba se quedó contemplando el cielo nocturno por unos momentos, Hinata lo había rechazado, no pudo terminar su frase pero solo con ver su reacción supo que era un "no", el castaño cabizbajo emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Mientras tanto Naruto apretó el paso después de hablar con Kiba para alcanzar a Hinata, cuando llego a donde ella se encontraba caminó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, un sentimiento que oprimía su pecho no lo dejaba hablar él estaba…¿celoso?...Hinata por otro lado aún estaba algo sonrojada y en su mente daban vueltas las palabras de Kiba, la Hyuuga no quería rechazarlo porque se sentía mal por él, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, ella estaba enamorada de alguien más así que debía hablarle al castaño con la verdad.

Cuando todos esos sentimientos y emociones por fin se calmaron, ya cerca de la casa del rubio Hinata recordó que alguien le había mandado una nota a Naruto para que la buscara en el parque, pero los únicos que sabían que ellos irían a ese lugar eran Kiba, Karin y ella, pero la Hyuuga estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos había enviado esa nota, al menos ninguno tenía motivos para hacerlo, para salir de la duda Hinata decidió romper el incómodo silencio…

Naruto-kun s…sobre la nota que mencionaste—comentó tímidamente Hinata—

Cierto, dijiste que no la habías escrito tú, ¡mira esta es!—afirmó el rubio sacando una pequeña hoja de papel—

No es mi letra, tampoco de Karin-Senpai o Kiba-kun—aseguró la Hyuuga—

Me alegro de que me la enviaran, llegue justo a tiempo para alejarte de ese tipo—susurraba el rubio—

¿Dijiste algo Na…Naruto-kun?—preguntó Hinata—

No, nada, nada—dijo algo sonrojado Naruto—

Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio cierta pelirroja estaba parada tras la puerta esperando para saludar a la Hyuuga, "¡Hina-chan! me alegra verte ¡realmente te extrañaba!"—Gritaba Kushina mientras abrazaba a Hinata—"Es un gusto tenerte por aquí Hinata"—comentaba Minato—.Hinata pasaba una noche divertida en casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki mientras cierta rubia aun en el parque renegaba y maldecía su suerte…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Te saliste otra vez con la tuya!—gritaba Ino—

Que ruidosa eres—comentó una voz a sus espaldas—

¡Sasuke-sama! que sorpresa que estés aquí—afirmaba la rubia con un tono coqueto—

Busco a Hinata ¿la Has visto?—preguntó Sasuke—

¿Porque la indiferencia? vamos a platicar un rato—invitaba seductoramente Ino—

No tengo interés en platicar con alguien como tú—aseguró el Uchiha—Si no la has visto me iré

Espera, claro que se dónde está, yo lo sé todo—dijo Ino sonriendo—

Más vale que no me mientas—advirtió Sasuke—

Pero primero debo preguntarte algo—comento la rubia—

**Unas horas después**

G…gracias por acompañarme a mi casa N…Naruto-kun—dijo feliz Hinata—

El próximo fin de semana salgamos de nuevo ¿sí?—propuso el rubio—

P…por supuesto nos v…vemos—afirmó Hinata cerrando la puerta—

¡Hinata! ¿Quién era ese?—pregunto una voz familiar que venía de alguien sentado en el sofá—

Sa…su…ke-sama—decía la Hyuuga impresionada—

Respóndeme ¿por qué estás aquí? y ¿por qué estabas con ese tipo?—decía Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella—

Sasuke-sama ¿cómo me encontraste? ¡Vete de aquí! ¡sal ahora! ¡No te acerques a mí!—gritaba Hinata mientras abría la puerta y trataba de empujarlo para que saliera—

Hinata, ¡Hinata!—el Uchiha trataba de hablar con ella, pero cuando puso los dos pies fuera de la casa Hinata cerró la puerta—

¿Por qué esta aquí si me dijo que no… no me amaba?, ¡me trato tan mal y ahora me busca!—se preguntaba entre sollozos Hinata—

¡Hinata ábreme!—pedía Sasuke tras la puerta pero esta simplemente no respondió—

¿Tú de nuevo?, soy Haruno Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó amablemente una chica de cabellos rosados—

Soy Uchiha Sasuke, vine a ver a Hinata porque soy su novio—afirmó el apuesto chico—

¿Hinata tiene novio? nunca ha hablado de ti—comentó Sakura—

Discutimos antes de que ella viniera a este lugar—dijo nostálgico el Uchiha— ¿Sabes desde cuando está aquí?

Hinata llego aquí a inicios del año—contestó Sakura—

Gracias, tengo que irme. (_Después de que la saque de mi casa seguro la descubrieron, por eso está aquí es mi culpa)_—Pensaba Sasuke mientras se retiraba—

Qué raro… ¿Hinata-san estas en casa?—preguntó Sakura tocando la puerta—

¿Sakura-san?—dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta—

¡Mocosa estoy teniendo una cita por videocámara más vale que te calles de una vez!—se escuchó un grito desde abajo de las escaleras—

¡L…lo siento Mitarashi-san!—contestó Hinata—

¿Quién es ella?—indagó Sakura—

Es la dueña de los departamentos Mitarashi Anko, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?—preguntó Hinata—es peligroso salir sola tan tarde

Bueno, vine a platicar contigo…pero primero, ¿por qué no dejaste entrar a tu novio? se veía algo deprimido—aseguró la pelirosa—

Él no es mi novio, lo fue antes pero ya no quiero estar con él—contestó seria Hinata— ¿de qué quieres hablar?...

Mañana saldré con Naruto—afirmó Sakura— pero me temo que ya no siento lo mismo que antes

¿Por qué me dices esto?—cuestionó Hinata algo aliviada—

Ya es hora de que él y yo hablemos seriamente sobre nosotros, pero la verdad es que no quiero terminar peleada con él porque es una persona maravillosa, tú y Naruto se llevan muy bien ahora, y bueno pensé que podrías interceder por mí…

¡Naruto-kun nunca se enojaría contigo! él te aprecia mucho—contestó inmediatamente la Hyuuga—

Tienes razón—sonrió Sakura sorprendida por las palabras de Hinata—no se en que estaba pensando gracias por escuchar mis tonterías…

Gracias a ti por tener la confianza para contarme estas cosas—contestó sonriente Hinata—

Después de todo somos amigas, si algún día quieres desahogarte o simplemente decirle algo a alguien sabes que puedes contar conmigo—comentó la pelirosa saliendo de la casa—Bueno es tarde será mejor que te deje dormir, mañana iras al trabajo, nos vemos

Hasta luego Sakura-san—se despidió la Hyuuga—

**Al día siguiente**

Hinata fue a trabajar normalmente, para su suerte era el día de descanso de Kiba por lo que podría posponer un poco más esa conversación, pues no había tenido cabeza para pensar en lo que paso con el castaño, se preguntó toda la noche como era que Sasuke la había encontrado, además estaba ansiosa por saber que estaba pasado entre Sakura y Naruto, por su conversación de la noche anterior podía estar segura de los sentimientos de Sakura, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio, después de todo hasta donde Hinata sabía Naruto estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura.

Hinata había estado tan distraída todo el día que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se tropezó y rompió algunos platos, así que Nagato adelanto un poco su hora de salida…

Me voy nos vemos mañana—se despidió la Hyuuga y salió del local—

¡Hinata! no te vayas escucha lo que tengo que decir—dijo Sasuke quien la estaba esperando afuera—

Sasuke-sama ¿cómo me encontraste aquí? ¡Ya te lo dije aléjate de mí por favor!—pedía Hinata—

Tienes que dejar que te explique—dijo Sasuke mientras la jalaba del brazo fuertemente—

¡No me interesa! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Suélteme!—gritaba Hinata—

¡Oye! no la toques—llegó Naruto y le dio un golpe en la cara—

¿Quién te permitió intervenir?—preguntaba molesto el demonio sobándose la mejilla—

La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú para tratarla así?—contesto molesto el rubio—

Soy su novio—afirmo Sasuke—

¿Qué dices?—por un momento la sangre de Naruto se fue hasta sus pies, nunca se había sentido tan celoso y molesto por algo en su vida, estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero Hinata se le adelanto con una cachetada—

¡Eso es una mentira! Sasuke-sama me dijo que… ¡No me amaba!, me echo de su casa sin decirme porque…—reclamo entre sollozos Hinata—

Si me escuchas sé que me perdonaras y todo será como antes Hinata—afirmo Sasuke—

Yo…yo ¡no quiero escuchar! ¡Ya no me interesa!—Dijo Hinata antes de correr sin dirección—

Espera Hinata—dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a correr tras ella, luego de unas calles la alcanzó la detuvo tomándola del brazo—

N…Naruto-kun lo siento, no quería darte p…problemas, pero, gracias por ayudarme—expresaba Hinata entre sollozos—

¿Es cierto que eres su novia?—preguntó el rubio serio—

Es mentira, lo fui pero eso fue antes—aseguró la Hyuuga—

¿En verdad?—volvía a cuestionar Naruto esta vez algo sonrojado—

Si han pasado meses desde que eso quedo en el pasado—afirmó nuevamente Hinata—

Naruto se sentía aliviado, competir contra Kiba quien prácticamente había sido rechazado ya una vez por Hinata pero era diferente a competir contra un exnovio, que por más que quisiera negarlo era bastante apuesto y por la reacción de Hinata, se notaba que esta lo había amado mucho, así que quería reafirmar ese sentimiento de tranquilidad escuchándolo de a boca de Hinata…

¿Aun sientes algo por él?—cuestionó reservado Naruto—

Yo…lo ame de verdad pero…ya no siento lo mismo—contestó Hinata—

Es lo único que quería escuchar—dijo el rubio mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo—


	10. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 10 ¿Qué sientes por mí?**

Pasó una semana desde aquel día en el que Sasuke apareció en la casa de Hinata, claro que, luego de la cachetada que esta le dio no había vuelto a verlo y para su buena suerte tampoco había sabido nada de Ino.

Por otro lado las palabras de Naruto resonaban fuertemente en el pensamiento de Hinata "Es lo único que quería escuchar" ¿que había querido decir con eso? Hinata no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones pero no podía interpretarlo de otra manera, esas palabras…ese abrazo, tal vez podían significar que él sentía lo mismo que ella cuando estaban juntos.

La alegría de Hinata se vio mermada al recordar un detalle importante, ella solo estaría en la tierra por ocho meses más y el tiempo pasa volando, por primera vez desde que estaba en el mundo de los humanos Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que volver a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en su habitación recordando aquella charla con Naruto que se vio interrumpida cuando el rubio vio a Hinata y Sasuke pelear, ese día hablaron de el rumbo que había tomado su relación, definitivamente se había desarrollado un fuerte lazo entre ellos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de amor, pero ese vínculo era más bien amor fraternal.

_Si definitivamente eres como un hermano pequeño—_río Sakura en sus pensamientos,luego escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su balcón—

Enorme sorpresa se llevó la Haruno cuando al mover un poco la cortina vio parado fuera de su puerta a Sasuke, este hizo un ademan con la cabeza para pedirle que saliera, Sakura inmediatamente quito el seguro de la puerta y asomo la cabeza

¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí?—preguntó sorprendida pues estaban en un segundo piso—

Eso no importa—afirmó Sasuke—Tengo que irme por un tiempo y vengo pedirte un favor, es sobre Hinata…

**OoO**

Hinata estas muy distraída ¿te sientes mal?—preguntó Kiba preocupado—

Estoy bien, gracias—contestó Hinata—

Sobre lo que hablamos hace tiempo…—mencionó el castaño—

No creas que lo he olvidado—afirmó la Hyuuga—de hecho quiero decirte que…

Buenos días—dijo una joven entrando al local—

Bienvenida—la atendió Kiba dirigiéndose a la puerta—

Hinata y Kiba solo se habían visto en el trabajo desde aquella vez en la que el castaño confeso sus sentimientos, con el ajetreo de sus obligaciones no habían tenido tiempo de hablar a solas por lo que esa conversación seguía pendiente, aunque Kiba estaba seguro de la respuesta no quería rendirse sin pelear.

Por la tarde cuando salió de trabajar, Hinata se encontró con Naruto quien la estaba esperando…

Hinata sé que es repentino pero tengo algunas cosas que decirte ¿podemos hablar?—cuestionó el rubio—

¡Claro!—afirmó Hinata algo sonrojada—

Aquí no—expresó Naruto—me gustaría que fuéramos al parque en el que nos encontramos por primera vez…

Con notable nerviosismo ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al parque, en el camino solo hablaron cosas sin importancia y Naruto dijo alguna que otra broma ocasional. Ya en el lugar, el rubio sin más preámbulos comenzó su discurso…

¿Recuerdas el día que nos vimos por primera vez?—preguntó Naruto—

¡E…en verdad lo siento! no me fije por donde iba n…no era mi intención—se disculpó Hinata al recordar ese pequeño accidente—

No te preocupes por eso, al contrario estoy muy agradecido—sonrió el rubio algo sonrojado—Yo no creo en las casualidades, estoy seguro de que todas las cosas pasan por algo, tu y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Sí, creo que si—comentó Hinata avergonzada—

Sé que parecía siempre estar enojado y llegue a tratarte mal muchas veces, estoy muy arrepentido—admitió Naruto—

¡P…pero has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez en la que nos conocimos!—le animó la Hyuuga—

Estar a tu lado fue lo que me cambio, compartir tiempo contigo me hizo sentirme como nunca antes en mí vida me había sentido, tú sacas lo mejor de mí y por eso quiero que estés a mi lado—dijo el rubio sonrojado—¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡N…Naruto-kun! P…pero ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-san?—preguntó Hinata sorprendida por esa declaración—

Ella y yo hablamos hace una semana, justo el día que me topé con tu ex noviecito y quedamos en buenos términos—afirmó Naruto—

Yo no… ¡sabes que dentro de un año me iré!—comentaba triste y nostálgica la ojiperla—

Cambiare mi pregunta ¿sientes algo por mí?—indagó el rubio serio, mirando fijamente los ojos de Hinata haciendo que esta se pusiera aún más nerviosa—

T…tu a mí me… yo estoy… ¡estoy enamorada de ti!—declaró Hinata mientras se cubría la cara con las manos—

¡Me alegra escuchar eso!—dijo Naruto suspirando aliviado—hablare con tus padres y les pediré que te dejen quedarte aquí, hare lo que sea, ¡estoy dispuesto a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario!

Lo siento Naruto-kun, eso es imposible por más que lo desee, tengo una misión que cumplir y un lugar al que debo regresar para desempeñar mis obligaciones—narró Hinata—

Dame una oportunidad ya veremos como resolverlo. Yo te aseguro que estamos destinados a estar juntos—dijo el rubio tomando las manos de Hinata—

Naruto-kun debo pensar en todo lo que me has dicho—expresó Hinata separándose un poco del rubio— ¿Podrías darme hasta mañana para responder?

Está bien, no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando…

Luego de eso Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa, no podían disimular su alegría por haber dicho lo que sentían, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Cuando Hinata iba a entrar a su casa Naruto sorpresivamente beso su mejilla casi provocándole un desmayo de la sorpresa…

Hinata nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 5—dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza antes de irse—

Na…Naruto-kun c…cuídate—se despidió Hinata cerrando la puerta—

No puedo creerlo, la seria y obediente Hinata está saliendo con un humano—dijo cierta rubia acostada en el sofá— se nota que tu no entiendes por eso no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente "querida amiga" y menos ahora que al parecer necesitas mis consejos

¡No necesito nada de ti!—afirmó Hinata reservada—

"te aseguro que estamos destinados a estar juntos" que hablador es ese rubio—se burló Ino—

¿Nos escuchaste?—indagó la Hyuuga—

Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, alguien me conto que tú puedes verificar si lo que dijo es cierto ¿por qué no has seguido su hilo rojo para comprobarlo? ¿Estas dispuesta correr el riesgo de alejarlo de su verdadero amor solo para que este contigo?

Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme te pido que te vayas—dijo Hinata sin caer en sus provocaciones—

Ino salió contenta por haber sembrado la duda en la ojiperla, aunque Hinata trato de ignorarla no pudo evitar pensar que podría ser cierto, pero no iba a dejar que por eso Naruto se alejara de su lado, tal vez sería algo egoísta de su parte, pero al menos los meses que le quedaban quería pasarlos junto a Naruto, prefería no seguir su hilo para no saber si había alguien más destinada para él.

**En el inframundo **

Sasuke ya era hora de que volvieras—decía Sai fuera de la casa del Uchiha—

Cuando Sasuke lo vio inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? ¿Por qué ese en ese lugar?—cuestionó molesto Sasuke—

Yo no sé de qué me hablas—mintió Sai mientras se sobaba la mejilla—

¡No finjas demencia!, encontré a Hinata viviendo en el mundo de los humanos, teníamos un trato yo tenía que hacer que no volviera a este lugar y tú tomabas el crédito ante Orochimaru y te asegurabas de que no recibiera un castigo por parte de Danzo—afirmó Sasuke—

Es que pensé que ese era un trato que solo te beneficiaba a ti, claro que me divertía mucho el verte separado de la chica que amas pero no era suficiente—dijo Sai mientras se levantaba del piso y apretaba con sus manos un puño de tierra—

¡Maldito!—gritó Sasuke tratando de darle otro golpe—

Sai ya incorporado le lanzó tierra en los ojos a Sasuke y cuando el Uchiha se detuvo para limpiase le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejo sofocado, mientras estaba en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento Sai le hizo un último comentario…

Olvide decirte que quien le hizo eso a Hinata no fue danzo, fue algo que yo provoqué, aunque no lo creas tu angelito no es tan bueno como parece, digamos que me debía algo desde el día que llegue aquí—afirmó Sai antes de marcharse—

_¡Me las vas a pagar!—pensaba Sasuke aun tratando de recuperarse—_

**Al día siguiente por la tarde **

Muy bien Hinata una pareja más a la que unes—comentaba Gaara luego de lanzar una flecha—Has estado muy pensativa ¿pasa algo?

Si estuviera enamorada ¡hipotéticamente hablando! ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?—preguntó Hinata—

¿Solo hipotéticamente?—río cupido—yo pienso que deberías de luchar por ese amor, sí tienes suerte será tu alma gemela, pero eso depende, tu eres un ángel así que no puedes enamorarte de un demonio ya viste lo que paso la última vez…

¿Y si fuera un humano?—consultó una vez más la ojiperla—

También tenemos una regla que nos impide enamorarnos de los humanos entonces también estaría mal…

Y solo en el caso de que estuviera enamorada de un humano, ¿tú crees que sería posible que estuviéramos juntos?—cuestionó por ultimo Hinata—

Bueno en todos los años que llevo como cupido nunca he unido a un humano y a un ángel, pero estoy seguro que cuando un amor es verdadero puede trascender el tiempo y el espacio—aseguró Gaara—

Debo irme, Gracias por contestar mis preguntas—se despidió Hinata—

¡Esfuérzate! nos vemos luego—dijo cupido—

Hinata corrió al parque para encontrarse con Naruto, después de hablar con Gaara tenía más ánimos aunque seguía pensando en las palabras de Ino. El rubio estaba sentado en el parque esperando, cuando Hinata lo encontró no pudo evitar mirar su mano y en ella su hilo rojo pero rápidamente alzo la mirada hacia los ojos azules del rubio, este al verla acercarse se levantó para recibirla…

Naruto-kun lamento haberte hecho esperar—dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente—

Acabo de llegar no te preocupes, entonces ¿Estas lista para responderme? ¿Hinata me darías una oportunidad para hacerte feliz?...

Queridos lectores lamento no haber actualizado antes pero la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y opiniones, me alegra que compartan conmigo lo que les gusta y lo que no para poder mejorar también quiero decirles que en mi perfil deje una página de Facebook en la que estaré subiendo cosas relacionadas con mis fanfics, por el momento está algo abandonada pero espero pronto mejorarla

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	11. Si tuvieras que elegir

¡Hola a todos! primero que nada, lamento mucho el atraso, al final del capítulo dejo una pequeña explicación.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 Si tuvieras que elegir <strong>

Después de hablar con Hinata, Gaara se formó una idea de lo que la Hyuuga trataba de decir, por lo que fue a buscar a Tsunade para hacerle unas preguntas. La rubia estaba en su oficina mirando por la ventana, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, se podría decir incluso que estaba preocupada y solo reaccionó cuando Shizune entró en la habitación…

—Tsunade-sama la buscan—dijo la pelinegra en el marco de la puerta—

—¿Es Gaara verdad? hazlo pasar—ordenó la rubia—

De inmediato la mano derecha de Tsunade le indicó a Gaara que entrara y se retiró para dejarlos hablar a solas…

—Tsunade-sama tenemos que hablar—dijo el pelirrojo—Hinata ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo pero…

—Lo sé, se trata de un chico humano ¿verdad?—preguntó la rubia soltando un suspiro—

—Si—contestó cupido serio—

—¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? primero un demonio, luego un humano—decía molesta Tsunade—no sé si hago bien en darle esta oportunidad, tal vez debería…

—Por favor Tsunade-sama déjela continuar con su misión, cuando termine el año tome la decisión más conveniente—pidió Gaara—

—Me sorprende que intercedas por ella, si crees que debe seguir entonces ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?—cuestionó la rubia—

—Bueno, más bien es una duda sobre mi trabajo—dijo apenado el pelirrojo—en todos los años que llevo uniendo parejas, he unido humanos, ángeles e incluso demonios, pero, seres diferentes… ¿Cómo sabré si el hilo de Hinata está realmente conectado con ese humano? Y si es así ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No lo podrás saber directamente—comentó Tsunade sacando de su bolsillo una maraña de hilo rojo—mira, estos son los hilos de las personas que no pueden estar unidas, generalmente esto se da porque uno se convierte en ángel y otro en demonio, pero en ciertas ocasiones, muy raramente están aquí los hilos de parejas que por diversas circunstancias no se han encontrado…

—Entonces ¿si están destinados a estar juntos el hilo viene desde su mano, se enreda aquí y llega a la mano del otro?—cuestionó cupido—

—Exactamente—afirmó Tsunade—

—Si ya se encontraron ¿el hilo se soltará?—indagó nuevamente Gaara—

—No, porque aun en estas circunstancias Hinata es un ángel y ese chico un humano, podremos saberlo una vez que el chico muera, no hay manera de confirmarlo antes—comentó seria la rubia—

—Pero si el hilo de ambos es delgado y llega hasta aquí lo más seguro es que…

—Recuerda que hablamos de Hinata, aunque es una posibilidad, el hilo del demonio con el que tenía una relación también esta aquí, por el momento no hagas nada y si ella pregunta o te pide que investigues le dices que por disposición mía no puedes hacerlo—ordenó la diosa—

—Gaara salió de la oficina de Tsunade algo triste, después de todo no podía hacer nada por la situación de Hinata, además tenía la sensación de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto <strong>

—¿Estas lista para responderme? ¿Hinata me darías una oportunidad para hacerte feliz?—dijo Naruto algo sonrojado— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¿No crees que es muy repentino?—preguntó Hinata tratando de disimular su emoción—

—Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida—respondió Naruto—

—Hinata miraba tímidamente hacia abajo, escuchar esas palabras la hacían muy feliz, ahora estaba consciente de sus sentimientos y quería estar al lado de Naruto, aunque solo fuera por un año, o lo que restaba de él…

—Na…Naruto-kun yo—tartamudeaba la ojiperla—si q…quiero ser tu n…novia

—¿En serio?—Naruto sonrió ampliamente, dejó el sonrojo a un lado y tomó la mano de Hinata—me haces muy feliz ¡lo primero es ir a decírselo a mis padres apuesto a que se alegraran mucho!

—Si vamos—sonrió Hinata divertida por el cambio de actitud del rubio—

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Naruto tomados de la mano.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Sakura había ido a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, ya de regreso a su hogar caminaba por una transitada calle cuando comenzó a pensar en Sasuke, por alguna razón aquel chico le parecía un tanto extraño, pero algo había en él que llamaba fuertemente su atención, luego recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con el raro joven hacia unos días…<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su balcón, enorme sorpresa se llevó la Haruno cuando al mover un poco la cortina vio parado fuera de su puerta a Sasuke, este hizo un ademan con la cabeza para pedirle que saliera, Sakura inmediatamente quitó el seguro de la puerta y asomó la cabeza<p>

—¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí?—preguntó sorprendida pues estaban en un segundo piso—

—Eso no importa—afirmó Sasuke—Tengo que irme por un tiempo y vengo pedirte un favor, es sobre Hinata…

—¿Por qué a mí?—preguntó reservada la Haruno—

—Te vi el otro día paseando con un tipo rubio que anda tras Hinata y no quiero que se acerque a ella—decía molesto Sasuke—quiero que me cuentes sobre él y le digas que ahora que encontré a Hinata no pienso resignarme

—Ellos son familiares—rio Sakura—de cualquier manera no tienes por qué sentir celos de Hinata si ustedes terminaron

—sé que cuando se entere de la verdad ella querrá volver conmigo—afirmó Sasuke muy seguro—

—¿Puedes contarme lo que paso?—cuestionó la Haruno—

—No es algo que necesites saber—dijo serio Sasuke—

—Está bien no me digas nada pero… ¿Siempre tienes esa cara de disgusto?—bromeó Sakura—seguramente por eso Hinata está molesta contigo

—Hmph—musitó Sasuke—

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que pasó, ¿cómo sé que no estoy apoyando a un patán que no vale la pena?—comentó Sakura—

—Entiendo, de cualquier manera gracias—dijo Sasuke saltando del balcón—

—¡Oye espera!—dijo Sakura asustada pero cuando se asomó no había nadie—

* * *

><p>—Es tan raro—decía Sakura mientras entraba a su casa—pero era apuesto, Hinata no tiene malos gustos… ¡en que estoy pensando!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Naruto<strong>

—Estoy en casa—gritó Naruto al atravesar la puerta—

—Bienvenido—respondió Kushina desde la cocina—tu padre llegó hace unos momentos prepárate para cenar

—Traje a Hinata conmigo—dijo el rubio menor—

—¡Hina-chan!—gritó expresiva la pelirroja mientras corría a la puerta a recibir a la Hyuuga ¡hace cuanto no venias a la casa!

—Bienvenida Hinata—dijo Minato saliendo de una recamara—

—Tenemos una noticia importante así que dejen las cortesías para después y vamos a cenar—decía Naruto entusiasmado—

Hinata y Naruto ayudaron a poner la mesa y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados Naruto dio la gran noticia ¡Hinata es mi novia!—dijo orgulloso y sonriente—Kushina y Minato primero se quedaron serios, intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a ver a los chicos que estaban frente a ellos, estaban sorprendidos, pues después de tres años de conocer a Sakura, Naruto aún no le había pedido que fuera su novia y ahora de la nada solo a unos cuantos meses de conocerse Hinata y el ya eran novios, pensaron que era una broma pero la cara de Hinata extremadamente sonrojada no dejaba lugar a dudas estaban diciendo la verdad.

—¿Hablan en serio?—preguntó Minato— ¿no se están precipitando?

—¿Qué dices Minato?—dijo Kushina levantándose de su silla y corriendo a abrazar a su hijo y su nueva nuera— ¡Felicidades!

—Está bien, no es momento para eso, yo también me alegro por ustedes—expresó Minato—

—Bien ahora que lo saben podemos seguir cenando—comentó Naruto—

En la casa de Naruto todos pasaban un buen rato, a Hinata le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí porque el ambiente era alegre y no se sentía sola pero se estaba haciendo tarde, debía regresar a su casa, Minato le dijo a Naruto que la acompañara a su departamento, así, ambos partieron una vez más tomados de la mano, Hinata vio de nuevo el hilo rojo de la mano del rubio, este era bastante delgado, la ojiperla no pudo evitar sentirse triste y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Naruto, ninguno dijo nada pero él sabía que algo la había inquietado, caminaron así hasta llegar al hogar de Hinata una vez que esta estaba en la puerta se miraron a los ojos un momento, el rubio sentía que ella estaba afligida por lo que se decidió a preguntar…

—¿Te pasa algo?—cuestionó preocupado—

—Nada Naruto-kun, solo estoy muy feliz—respondió ella aun seria—

—¡Yo también! porque tengo a la novia más linda del mundo—dijo el rubio reduciendo la tensión—

—No digas esas cosas—sonrió Hinata—

—Es hora de que me vaya…entonces…deberíamos—dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza—

—Si creo que…

En ese momento Naruto tomó la mejilla de Hinata y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, la Hyuuga estaba notoriamente sonrojada pero también comenzó a acercarse, los nervios y la diferencia de altura no ayudaban mucho, pero cuando sus bocas estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro lograron por fin unir sus labios en un dulce beso, solo duro unos segundos pero eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Hinata, quien cuando termino el beso le dedico a Naruto la más tierna sonrisa que tenía, el rubio algo avergonzado pero feliz se retiró, tarareaba y sonreía como tonto por la calle, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que estaba loco por reírse solo, cuando llegó a su casa Kushina y Minato lo notaron también, estaban preocupados por la repentina situación pero que se le iba a hacer, definitivamente el amor le estaba pegando duro a su hijo y ellos como padres lo apoyarían.

Mientras tanto Hinata preparaba su habitación para irse a dormir cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y corrió a ver quién era…

—¡Hinata que sorpresa! ¡Aceptaste ser la novia del humano!—decía Ino atravesando la puerta y acostándose en el sillón como si fuera una invitada—

—¿Me estabas espiando?—Dijo molesta la Hyuuga—

—¿Acaso viste su hilo? ¿Ya comprobaste que está unido a ti?—cuestionó la rubia para meterle dudas en la cabeza—

—¡Vete de aquí!—pedía Hinata lo más tranquila que podía—

—Entonces eso significa que no…te advierto que no voy a descansar hasta que pagues lo que me hiciste, cuida a tu noviecito y también cuidado con la misión que te encomendaron—amenazó Ino aproximándose a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a hablar—si tuvieras que elegir ¿con cuál te quedarías?

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capítulo, quiero pedirles una disculpa a los que siguen este fanfic por haber estado alejada tanto tiempo, estaba refeccionando sobre mis propósitos de año nuevo y uno de ellos era ser puntual, pensé que estaba actualizando de manera muy irregular y me pareció muy mal hacerles eso, por lo que me tomé un tiempo para terminar de escribir los capítulos que me faltaban, ya solo me restan unas pequeñas ediciones, ahora si podré actualizar como se debe, gracias por la comprensión y la paciencia.<p>

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado review y me han dicho lo que les gusta y lo que no, realmente me alientan, también los invito a pasar también por mi perfil en el que deje mi página de Facebook y mi deviantart donde subiré contenido naruhina y sasusaku,

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
